What If
by Insomniac-Reader
Summary: Numair never went to Tortall, neither did Daine. Numair (Arram) is still in Carthak, and Daine finds herself in Carthak as well. Ozorne is still in power, and the peace delegation never occured between Tortall and Carthak...Read if you want to hear more!
1. The Hostler's Apprentice

**Author's Note:** Well here is my next story. Tell me what you guys think so I know if I should keep writing it.

Consider the story Disclaimed, you all should be able to tell the difference between what is mine and what isn't.

Chapter 1

_...the great wizard Salmalin forced back the entire approaching army saving his people from utter destruction..._

"Aram, still taking to reading children's books I see." Ozorne taunted.

Aram Draper quickly slammed shut his favourite childhood book, his face flashed crimson in embarrassment. "I'm just flipping through a few old things of mine."

"Aram you're thirty-two years old, you can't seriously be still reading that thing?" Ozorne was enjoying the joke.

"Don't forget I'm also a black robe mage." Aram mentioned this anytime Ozorne tried to mock him; Aram was better and smarter in terms of mage craft.

Ozorne was getting angry, he was always jealous of his friend's accomplishment, "Yes but don't forget that I am the Emperor of Carthak." Ozorne was no longer speaking to Aram as a friend, but as a diplomat.

Aram had always made note not to forget that. He and his best friend used to be equals when they were younger, he always enjoyed that time with Ozorne at the university. In recent years ever since Ozorne was crowned the emperor he has grown a lot more... arrogant. "Sorry, I thought we were teenagers again."

Ozorne smiled, his look of authority washed from his face, "It's alright friend. I know it's hard for you to realize your place. Now there is a very beautiful woman waiting in my bedroom that I need to attend to."

Aram was set aback by the 'realizing your place' comment but managed to hold his tongue. "Ozorne you're thirty-two, when are you going to stop fooling around with ladies of the court and take a wife."

"What is this talk about taking a wife, I thought we agreed that the life of a bachelor was a good one. The only reason for me to take a spouse would be to give an heir, and my nephew is my heir. You are of equal age to me, why aren't you taking a wife?"

Aram wanted to settle down, he had spent many years of his life devoted to one woman, Varice. She however didn't have any goals or ambitions. She simply wanted to be stuck in the kitchens all her life, using her gift for the culinary arts. Aram wasn't able to stand that, so the two broke it off. "I plan to as soon as the right woman stumbles into my lap."

Ozorne chuckled, "Aram you need to wake up, there is no right woman for anybody, there are attractive women, but no one was made for you."

Aram sighed, and decided to change the subject, "Oh Ozorne, I was wondering if you could supply me with the funds to further research Wild Magic."

This got a roar of laughter from Ozorne, "You aren't seriously still hung up about that are you Draper? Everyone knows that Wild Magic is a myth, something some nutcase mage made up long ago."

Aram knew that everyone thought he was wasting his time on this subject, and that mage of long ago was Numair the great, Numair... that was a powerful name. "I believe it does exist, and I want to research it."

Ozorne decided to humor him, "Very well, have the funds to research it, while you're at it maybe you could research how I could grow wings and fly to the moon. Honestly Numair you should have devoted your interests into studying war magic." Ozorne continued laughing again at his own joke. Aram simply bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying something he might regret later.

"Aram you always know how to make me laugh, just go into your precious libraries and read your life away on this ridiculous subject. Now as I said before, there is a pretty lady awaiting my company" Ozorne left Aram's rooms, not even bothering with the door. A mute slave came and closed the door for him.

Aram didn't think the subject of Wild Magic was ridiculous at all, but no one believed him. He had his suspicions, he believed the Banjiku had some connection with Wild Magic but it was so subtle that it couldn't be detected. Aram had no proof. He could go down to the libraries and look at all the books they had on Wild Magic, which were few, but he didn't feel like translating Old Thak at that moment. He instead decided to go for a walk.

His stroll took him out into the courtyards; the courtyards surrounding the palace were exquisite. All the exotic plant life that Cathak had to offer could be witnessed here. Aram enjoyed it when no one else was in the gardens; it gave him time to think. He wasn't able to think for long though. Varice was running through the gardens towards him. "Aram, thank goodness I've found you. There's some girl creating havoc near the stables."

Aram looked towards his former love, "How much damage can one girl do?"

"Well for one thing, she's dressed in breeches. Those are clothes men wear! Secondly all the horses busted down the gates holding them in their stalls to rush towards her!" Varice said waving her arms about trying to animate what happened with her hands.

"Hmmm, that is very peculiar behavior for horses don't you think?" Aram asked.

"I don't care they are smelly beasts, the point is they are damaging property that matters. Please deal with the problem; I need to deal with an upcoming feast." Varice patted Aram on the cheek, and ran towards the palace, lifting up her pink skirts making it easier for her to run.

"I suppose I better go tend to this 'problem' then" Aram mumbled to himself.

When Aram arrived at the stables he discovered total ruins. Part of the stable would have to be rebuilt. In the middle of it all, about a dozen of Cathak's finest mounts stood huddled around one woman. "Hey, you there, what on earth is going on...?" Aram's jaw dropped, the woman looked to be in her late teens. She had smoky brown curls cascading half way down her back. What entranced him the most was when he looked into her eyes, they were blue, or were they gray? He couldn't tell because it was if he was peering into an ocean storm, the colours seemed to shift. She was a jaw dropping sight.

The woman bit her lower lip in worry, as if she were a child caught in the act of drawing on the walls. "I'm sorry, there were a group of young men making advances on me, and the horses were getting worried. It wasn't the horses' fault it was mine."

Aram walked closer to the unusual girl weaving his way through the bodies of many horses. "What is your name?"

"Veralidaine Sarrasri" the woman answered.

There was something about this woman, something Aram couldn't quite put his finger on...

"I'm an apprentice to the hostler; I just arrived in Carthak a few weeks ago." Veralidaine said.

Numair nodded absentmindedly, he was still staring intently at her, "Where are you from Miss Sarrasri?"

"I'm from up north in Galla, in a little village called Snowsdale." She answered. "I'm sorry sir, but might I say that it is rude to stare."

Aram shook his head, "Talking to a noble like that can get you into a lot of trouble."

"And staring at a woman like you were can get _you_ in a lot of trouble." She retorted.

This woman was wild in not only her appearance but her personality. Everything about her seemed untamed. "I apologize, my name is Aram Draper," he told her holding out a hand. Veralidaine shook the offered hand.

"And you already know my name." She responded. She hesitated but then added, "My friends call me Daine, and you may call me that if you wish."

"Yes, well Veralidaine..."

"Daine," she corrected.

"Sorry, Daine, excuse me for asking this but do you have the gift?" Aram inquired.

Daine sighed, "No, my mother was hedge witch, she had the gift."

"Was?"

Daine looked away from his face, "She was murdered when I was younger, by a band of dirty thieves."

Aram put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm so sorry to hear that." Daine nodded, stifling back tears.

"So how much trouble am I in?" She asked changing the subject.

Aram laughed trying to lighten the mood, "A lot, but I can see that this wasn't done intentionally so I can try and get you out of trouble."

"I appreciate that," she answered smiling.

"Mithros," Aram said in awe.

"What?"

"You have the most beautiful smile. You should wear it more often." Aram laughed as she turned crimson. "I bet you have all the young men chasing after you."

"Unfortunately," Daine joked.

"Unfortunately? I thought all women liked to have the attention of handsome young men." Aram said confused.

"That was what caused all the trouble with the stables, some young men making very inappropriate advances. I thought that maybe their mothers would raise them better. Anyways, the horses got worried and came out to help." Daine explained eagerly.

"Wait the horses came out to help you, how did they understand that you were in trouble?" Aram asked, suddenly very interested.

Daine shrugged, "I don't know, they just sort of...knew."

Aram nodded, "Well it was very nice to meet you Daine but I have to get going. Is there any way I can reach you?"

Daine nodded, "Sure just talk to Paul the hostler, he'll know where I am."

"Thanks, I'll do that, but for now I have to go and get you out of a lot of trouble." That was true, but that issue didn't need immediate attention, what Aram really needed to do was find the library. He was stumbling along the way; he couldn't seem to get this odd woman out of his thoughts. He was excited though; this Daine girl could be the proof he needed.

The proof to show all the mages at the university that Wild Magic really did exist.

**Author's Note:** There's the first chapter for you, hope you guys enjoyed it. More chapters to come.


	2. Wild Magic

**Author's Note:** I got some helpful reviews that pointed out that I was spelling Arram with only one 'R', sorry about that.

Also some of my sentence structure was a little off. I'll try to pay more attention to that, but if it is off it's not because I purposely ignored some constructive criticism (which I always find helpful, don't be afraid to tell me I'm doing something wrong, just don't be mean about it) it's just that I missed it in my proof reading.

One more thing, I might accidentally take to calling Arram by Numair because I'm so used to the name, sorry about that in advance. I'll try to remember it the best I can. Sorry, I'm probably boring you, enjoy the story!

**Chapter 2:**

Arram gave the simple wood door three hard knocks. It had taken him forever to find the dwellings of Paul, the palace hostler. Arram had to travel the dirty city alleys to find it, The Emperor wasn't paying as much attention to the domestic problems within his own cities anymore; all of his resources were spent on building an extensive Empire.

Arram was surprised to see that the house Paul lived in was in shambles, he thought that being hostler to the Emperor Mage himself would pay well. Maybe the man was a gambler. Arram knew that Ozorne had a lot to learn, but surly not this much...

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened, in the doorframe stood a man who looked to be in his mid fifties. The man looked as if he was strong and well built for work once, but age had made his hair thinner, and his gut bigger. It was a good time to take on an apprentice.

"State your business." The man said.

"I'm looking for a man named Paul I hear he lived here." Arram said. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"You are looking right at him." The man answered. "Now what do you want?"

Arram wasn't used to this kind of treatment; living in the palace got you a certain amount of respect. He didn't get the respect he deserved in the city unless he stated that he was a noble. "I'm from the palace; I'm looking for a woman named Daine. I met her yesterday at the stables after...an incident. She said that you'd know where to find her."

Paul frantically tried to defend his apprentice. "Now I know that animals seem to act a little crazy around Daine, but yesterday wasn't her fault, honest sir..."

"Nonsense, I'm not here to get her in trouble, I just need to speak to her," Arram pleaded.

Paul raised an eyebrow, "Now listen here, Daine is no whore, if you've come her to lie with her go somewhere else..."

Arram held up a hand to silence him, his face was red in embarrassment. He was very talented with the court women; he had never had to seek the services of a prostitute. "I know very well that she isn't that kind of woman. It's actually mage business that I want to talk to her about."

"Sorry, Daine has become like a daughter to me, I just want to make sure that now harm comes to her. Now what's this about mage business?" The man asked scratching his head. Aram looked at him patiently until he seemed to reach a decision with himself. "Mage business is never good, but all right, I'll go get her. Please come in." Paul led Arram to a simple wooden chair near a small table in what seemed to be the kitchen. He then walked up a flight of narrow stairs in the back. A few minutes later Daine came walking down those stairs.

"Arram Draper, what brings you to this part of town?" She asked.

"You might want to sit down, what I'm about to tell you is a lot to swallow."

Daine gingerly sat down in a chair across the table from Arram, "I hope this isn't about yesterday..."

"No, no don't worry about that, it's been taken care of. What I wanted to talk to you about was the subject of the gift."

Daine clenched her fists in anger, "Why is it that every mage I come into contact with assumes I have the gift? My mother tested me all the time; I don't have the blasted gift! I just have a knack with animals."

Arram understood why Daine must be angry, her mother seemed to have wanted her to follow in her foot steps and become a hedge witch. His father always wanted him to his example and become a great scholar. Parents were very demanding. "Daine I'm not talking about the traditional gift anymore, I'm talking about something called Wild Magic."

"Wild Magic?" She asked, "I've never heard of it."

Arram tried to think of a way to explain this all to her so she could understand, "Wild Magic is a lot rarer then the traditional gift. You also do different things with it too. Instead of say, being able to conjure fire, you could heal animals, or even shape shift."

"Heal animals?" Daine said, all of a sudden very interested.

"Yes, and from what I know on the subject you should also be able to talk to them by now too. That is the first sign of Wild Magic. Daine, are you able to talk to animals?" Arram asked. He lowered his voice though as if he was asking her to tell him a deep, dark secret. Daine responded with a slight nod.

"From what I have read, you need to be properly trained. I can see your aura. Your magic is tangled all around you in its true wild form. If I don't help you now your magic could suffocate your mind." He explained.

"Suffocate my what? How could it do a thing like that?"

"Madness Daine, you could go mad." Daine seemed to panic at that comment. Arram could see the sweat running down her brow. "Daine are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really." She answered shakily. "So, I guess that you'll have to train me then." Arram nodded.

"When are we to do this?" Daine asked.

"Well I understand that you have to work with Paul during the day, perhaps around dusk when you have finished?" Arram suggested.

"I'm sure I can work something to that effect out with Paul, but don't you have work to do as well?"

Arram smiled, "Daine, this is my work."

Daine gave Arram a small smile in return, "Very well then."

"We begin tomorrow at dusk; I'll come and find you." Arram nodded a farewell to Daine and walked out of the house.

Daine was left dumb struck, it was going to be very hard to digest everything that noble just said. Arram had told her that if she didn't control her magic she could go mad. She didn't have the heart to tell that seemingly kind man that she already had.

Paul walked into the kitchen shortly after the Draper man left, "Is everything alright Daine, you look a little disturbed."

"Everything's fine." She said. Arram certainly did make her _uneasy_, but strangely it was a welcomed feeling. Nobody made her feel that way before, she felt... giddy. Maybe it was because he was the tall, dark and handsome that every girl dreamed about. "Paul, I'm all of a sudden feeling very tired. I think I'll go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

Paul put a hand on Daine's shoulder forcing her back down in the chair, "Now be honest with me, are you going to be okay? That man didn't cause you any trouble, did he?"

Daine smiled to herself, "Of course he did, but I just think that is the kind of man he is." Paul removed his hand from Daine's shoulder. "Good night Paul she said smiling at him."

"Sweet dreams child."

"You know I'm not a child!" Daine argued.

"You'll always be a child to me, I'm thirty years your senior. Now get to sleep, we have to repair the stables tomorrow." Paul shooed her up the stairs.

Daine crawled into the pallet set up for her in the attic of the small house; she lay awake for hours, thinking of what Wild Magic could mean for her future. She also laid thinking of the most peculiar man she had ever met, Arram Draper.

**Author's Note:** The story will pick up more, I promise. I just have to establish a foundation for the story. Fluff will be introduced in further chapters, if my readers know me, they know I love fluff!


	3. Visitors

**Author's Note:** I'm glad that the story is being well received by the readers; it always makes the chapters easier and a lot more fun to write. Well make sure you guys keep reviewing, and constructive criticism is appreciated (just don't be mean, be objective). Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 3**

"Daine you've come such a long way in the past month." Arram told his student. She was beaming with pride. "I'm sure your mother would be happy for you," Arram knew that he struck a heart string with that last comment but he was comfortable with Daine now that they had become fast friends. Daine's smile became more tender and heartfelt.

"Thanks Arram." She whispered. After a few moments of silence Daine spoke, "So when are you going to show me off to everyone at the university."

Arram knew that he could have proven the theory of Wild Magic to be true a long time ago as soon as he was able to see Daine's magical aura, but Arram was growing more and more reluctant to do so as time wore on. Ozorne was becoming an entirely different person to him, and Arram didn't know how he would react. He was growing more emotionally attached to Daine as time wore on. Her safety had replaced his reputation as his foremost priority. She was someone who was easy to talk to, and he always looked forward to their lessons.

"Soon, after you've had a little more training though," he lied.

Daine didn't seem too convinced but decided to let the subject drop, "So are we still on for tomorrow's lesson?" Lessons with Arram had become the highlight of Daine's day. In the morning and afternoon she had to put up with whining nobles who wanted to ride their horses to death, and the constant flirting and advances made on her from the male staff of the palace. When evening approached, Daine forgot everything she had to put up with in the hours before.

"No, sorry Daine, I have to be present for some sort of peace delegation. Representatives from Tortall are arriving tomorrow. As you know things in Carthak haven't been going well in terms of drought and famine. Things have been going great in Tortall; they have food coming out of their ears. Ozorne doesn't want to pay the heavy fees for the food so he plans to invade. Can you believe that?"

Daine thought about that a moment, "When I was still living in Snowsdale I would hear all sorts of stories about that place. Did you know that they have a female knight as the king's champion?"

Arram nodded, "Tortall is indeed a peaceful and prosperous country, and I don't know what has gotten into our Emperor Mage."

"It sounds like you don't have the same trust in your friend as you used to." Daine commented.

"I'm sure I can get him to change his mind, I'm a trusted advisor of his. Besides I'm sure the Emperor's mind will change when he speaks with these ambassadors from Tortall." Arram sighed. "You don't seem to take much pride in the ruler of this country either, why did you come here in the first place. You haven't been telling me much about your past."

"I really don't want to talk about it..."

"Daine I consider you a friend and I'll never come to understand you unless you tell me about your past. Some days you seem so withdrawn, and..." Arram lifted one of his large hands and cupped Daine's face. Her skin was so soft under his hand, and she was leaning into it. Arram quickly jerked his hand away, and blushed in embarrassment.

Daine's face also went a pink hue. "Arram you wouldn't want to consider me a friend if you heard what happened. No one would want me around! Arram I'm finally establishing some sort of life in Carthak, and I don't want that ruined."

Daine started turning away from him, Arram grabbed Daine fiercely by both shoulders and brought her face to face with him, "Daine tell me how your mother died."

Daine didn't know why she decided to tell him, but she always felt like she could trust him. She was afraid that she was letting her guard down; after all she had only known the man a month. "It happened one night, little more then 5 years ago," she began. "Bandits came to our village and started killing and pillaging. I don't know if my mother somehow knew of what was to come but she sent me away that day to see a new baby she had helped deliver.

Well, when I got back I found the house in ruins, and discovered my mother's remains in what used to be our kitchen." Daine had tears coming down her face, "I went mad Arram! I guess the magic 'suffocated my mind' like you said it would. I went mad; I killed most of the bandits." Daine was shaking all over from grief, from the wave of memories that nearly swamped her mind. "The people who I thought were friends turned on me. They wanted to kill me!" At this point Daine was sobbing.

Arram brought Daine into his arms, and put his cheek to her head. "Daine, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Daine tried to stop the relentless tears, she knew that she had to be stronger then that to make it on her own. She was always on her own.

Arram pushed her back a bit so he could get a look at her. Despite the agony and pain, she still managed to smile for him, he saw her lips curve through her tear stained face. Arram leaned in towards her; he didn't know what he was doing...

Arram quickly jerked away from her. He couldn't believe what he almost did. He knew he'd be blushing like mad. What on earth would posses me to do that? He thought to himself.

Daine seemed a little taken aback. She didn't know what his intentions were. It was probably no big deal, so she decided to let the entire thing drop. Why start something out of nothing? That was the advice her mother always gave her. "So are we, uh... finished for tonight?" Daine remarked after a few moments of silence.

Arram began fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, "I think so, and I'll see you tomorrow." He said standing up, brushing the dirt of his pants. The two met often in a secluded place in the palace gardens. It was an area that many people rarely saw, so gardeners gave up weeding it. Arram liked it, the overgrowth had turned into wildflowers and wild juniper bushes could be spotted here and there. Most of all it was a place where he could be alone without the servants and without people breathing down his shirt constantly. He was glad to show Daine this special place. It sometimes felt as if he and Daine were different from everyone else, as if they didn't belong here. Arram thought he had many common bonds with Daine.

"Goodnight Arram." Daine said sweetly. She got on her tiptoes and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. Arram knew it was meant to be friendly, but he couldn't help but rub the place her lips were only moments ago.

"What has gotten in to you?" Arram mumbled to himself quietly. Arram shook his head, and headed back into the palace, he was looking forward to a warm meal.

The next day the palace was abuzz with activity. The Emperor was determined to show off the splendor of his empire and intimidate the ambassadors from Tortall. Arram knew this. Of course Ozorne wasn't going to go outside and greet what he was telling everyone "his most welcomed guests", instead he was sending his nephew out into the scorching heat to do it for him. Arram was going to be part of that welcoming party, along with Kaddar, and Lindhall. Arram was also going to allow Daine to tag along. After all, Alanna the infamous female knight was going to be there. It would bring Daine much joy just to look upon the heroine.

Daine was ecstatic earlier that morning when Arram told her that she was invited to come along. She ran over to Paul right away to ask him for the day off. He was reluctant at first but after much convincing decided to let Daine go.

So there he and Daine were, standing on the shore of the river Zekoi, awaiting the Tortallian delegation.

"You look handsome in your black robes." Daine remarked.

Arram dismissed the compliment, "This is the most uncomfortable, hot, and itchy garment I have ever worn. The only reason I'm wearing the dratted thing is because Ozorne wanted to display his vast dominion over the most powerful mages in the world."

"It doesn't matter you still look dashing," she teased.

"That's easy for you to say, you're in breeches." Arram said smiling.

"Yes but I don't have to make an entrance. I'll just be shuffled near the back with a view of the Lioness. You on the other hand must make an impression." She told him.

Arram smiled. He knew she was right, she was one who was difficult to argue with. She always seemed to have an explanation; of course Arram knew that Daine thought the same thing about him. He felt Daine tugging on his robes, "Arram look over there, it's a ship and I think it's them."

Arram scanned up the river, "I think you're right, not too much longer to wait now."

When the ship finally reached the port, Arram could swear that Daine was ready to go through hoops. Arram recognized who the Lioness was right away. He could see her still on the ship, short copper hair blazing through the light breeze. Arram knew that by her bearing, and confidence that this was no other then Alanna, the Lady Knight.

"What do you think Daine?" Arram asked.

"She's just like I pictured her... except she's shorter then I thought she'd be" Daine remarked.

Arram couldn't help but stare at the Lioness' short stature, he thoughts she'd be a little taller too, but her size didn't make her any less intimidating "We'll probably get more time to talk to her tonight at the banquet, do you want to head back? I've just had about enough of this weather in this garment." Arram remarked indicating his robes.

Daine didn't want to leave the presence of such a renowned heroine, buts she had sweat right through her cotton shirt, it was sticking to her like a second skin. "Okay," she finally said reluctantly.

Arram and Daine separated from the rest of the group leaving the guest behind to greet all the ministers, and the heir to the throne of Carthak. Arram enjoyed Daine's company, especially when they were alone. They walked in silence back to the palace.

When they arrived at the stables Daine explained that she needed to get back to work, Arram nodded and bent down to give Daine a light kiss on her mouth as a goodbye. Arram paused shocked at what he just did. He didn't know why he did it...

Daine was frozen in place, why on earth did he do that? Daine asked herself. Arram was turning a bright shade of red; most people might even mistake it for sunburn. He quickly pulled away, mumbling under his breath. All Daine could catch from his sentence was, "Goodbye, I'll see you later." When he left her Daine stood there dumbfound, touching her fingers to her lips which were tingling from the light caress they had received from Arram. Daine just watched as the mage dressed in black robes retreated towards the palace.

**Author's Note:** Not a very good chapter, just kind of a segway to the next one, I hope this one doesn't bore my readers away!


	4. Kaddar

**Author's Note:** Alright, now I think I have an idea how to develop the rest of this story. Bear with me because I have a definite plot but I keep wanting to throw in side things to spice it up that might get me off track.... Whatever just enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review!

**Chapter 4:**

Arram stood in the corner of the banquet hall conversing with a former teacher of his, Lindhall. They were patiently awaiting the formal introduction of all the Tortallian guests. The actual peace talks would begin the next day, this night was devoted to fine foods and entertainment. Arram responded to all of Lindhall's comments absent mindedly, all he could think about was his little accident with Daine earlier that afternoon.

"Arram is there something wrong, I get the feeling that you aren't listening to me" Lindhall remarked.

Arram looked to his teacher, "It's nothing, I'm just anxious about all the peace talks, and I hope they go well."

"Yes I was a little worried about that myself..."

Arram didn't listen to the rest of Lindhall's comment but retreated into his own thoughts. Lindhall always tended to ramble on anyway. All Arram could think about was Daine, the scent of her, her mass of thick curls...

"And now presenting Alanna of Trebond and Olau, the Lioness" Announced a servant dressed in fine livery.

Arram's thoughts were interrupted as he saw the copper haired knight descend the ten or so stairs into the hall. The banquet hall was a magnificent room. Imposing pillars were lined along the sides, and there were sculptures gilded with gold that decorated the grand room in various locations. This was a room that Ozorne used to boast to the world of his vast wealth.

As she approached towards his end of the room Arram noticed an astonishing feature that he failed to see the first time he laid eyes on her, she had violet eyes. Arram could also sense the gift on her. Many peculiar women kept entering his life as of late, he smiled thinking of Daine.

The Lioness seemed to be coming towards him, stopping for small talk along the way, but eventually she made her way through the sporadic crowds of people to him. It amused Arram that he had to look down in order to talk to her. It amused him further to see that she had to crane her neck to look up at him.

"Hello, you must be the all powerful mage, Arram Draper. It is an honor to meet you" the Lioness said in greeting.

"Please, the honor is all mine for you must be none other then the king's infamous champion." Arram responded with a grin, "My only hope is that your travel all the way down here won't be in vain."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The Emperor is a very stubborn man Lioness..."

* * *

Daine stood near a windowsill outside of the palace watching the entire banquet. Daine had seen a lot of things on her travels from Galla, that eventually ending up to her residence in Carthak, but nothing compared to seeing the Lioness. She was a woman that Daine idolized. Daine's gaze however kept shifting to a certain someone in black robes. 

He was talking to the Lioness! How unfair she thought. Daine would love to talk to this woman, but banquets definitely weren't her thing. Even if she did enjoy them she would never be allowed into one, she was a commoner.

"Who's there?" A voice sounded from behind her.

Daine's head snapped around to discover Prince Kaddar, the heir to the throne of Carthak standing a short distance off. Daine quickly bowed her head, she didn't want to anger him, and he did just catch her spying.

"I'm sorry, you're...er highness. I'll be out of here as quick as I can." Daine managed to move a few feet when Kaddar stopped her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, I was just on a walk, the party got really boring. I don't believe we've met, but you must be the girl who caused all the chaos at the stables about a month back." Kaddar said in recognition.

"How did you know?" Daine asked shocked.

"I have yet to see another woman in Carthak wear breeches." Kaddar answered with a mischievous grin. "Do you mind walking a bit with me; I don't really feel like walking alone, I really just came out for some air."

Daine not wanting to refuse royalty agreed. Kaddar held out an arm for her, Daine accepted it.

Daine grew to like Kaddar as they walked, he was charming, and kind, but he wasn't tall, like Arram. He wasn't as handsome as Arram, and he didn't appear as smart as Arram. Why am I comparing him to Arram? Daine thought to herself.

"I probably should get back," Kaddar said after a while.

Daine nodded, "Well it was a pleasure talking with you your highness."

"Please, call me Kaddar" he responded.

"Okay, it was great talking to you Kaddar." Daine said giggling.

Kaddar smiled, he took Daine in his arms and firmly kissed her. Daine had no idea what was with everyone today! Everyone seemed to have the sudden urge to kiss her. Kaddar had just met her! At least Arram got to know her. Things were complicated with her teacher however. She didn't know what his little gesture meant at all.

She did however read Kaddar's messaged loud and clear.

* * *

Arram himself had stepped out of the banquet to get a breath of fresh air. It was feeling very stuffy in that room. It was probably just Arram, for the room was huge and well ventilated. Arram just strolled some of the paths in the many gardens surrounding the palace. They looked almost magical at night. When he turned a corner after a line of shrubs he was taken aback. There was Daine kissing Kaddar. 

Arram ducked behind another bush to watch the two. This really struck Arram hard. He didn't know why, if he didn't know better he would think he was falling in love with Daine! He was relieved to see that Daine pushed Kaddar away shortly after. What was Kaddar doing with Daine anyways? He was royalty she was a hostler! Arram knew that she was more then just a hostler. She had a rare and unique gift, but Kaddar surely didn't know that.

Arram couldn't hear the two very well, but he could tell that Kaddar was apologizing for his actions, and Daine was trying to get out of a metaphorical corner. Arram decided to come in for the rescue.

"Kaddar my boy, I've been looking all over for you. Daine, it's funny finding you here, what a pleasant surprise!" Arram said stepping between the two.

"Arram you know this woman?" Kaddar asked curiously.

Arram fumbled around his words, worried about whether he should answer that, it was too late now, "Of course, she's the hostler's apprentice. I think that your uncle was looking for you earlier"

Kaddar sighed, "I suppose I better see to that." Kaddar turned to Daine, "I never did catch you name."

Daine blushed, "Veralidaine Sarrasri" she told him.

Arram winced when she said this, if Kaddar told his uncle that he had been frequently seeing this woman then Ozorne might delve deeper into the whole situation discovering Daine's ability. Arram greatly feared that happening.

Kaddar nodded then went in the direction that Arram had just come from. Daine turned to Arram as soon as he left, "Thanks, I owe you one."

"It was nothing." Arram said shaking off the gratitude.

Daine went silent; feeling a little awkward after recalling what Arram had did to her earlier and then realizing the situation that he obviously saw her in with Kaddar. "Arram he was forward with me, I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Arram asked.

"Well, I thought..." Daine was flabbergasted; she couldn't believe he was acting as if nothing happened. I guess it was an honest mistake she thought to herself. She was a little hurt that Arram didn't react more too it. She had not the slightest idea why she would want him to react.

Arram swung an arm around Daine's shoulder, "I guess that you'll soon be introduced to the Emperor."

"What? Why?" Daine asked.

"You gave your name to Kaddar; Kaddar knows that I know you. Ozorne will be sure to find out and grow curious as to why I was keeping you from him. It's like a game of dominoes." Arram explained.

"Why have you been keeping me from the Emperor, wouldn't my ability help the crown?" Daine inquired.

"I don't trust Ozorne like I used to, and I don't know if you want to be helping the crown, especially if that includes aiding in the conquest of Tortall if it comes to that. I would hate for that guilt to be on my mind, or yours."

"Oh" Daine seemed to accept the explanation.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Arram asked.

"Well I was watching the banquet through the window when Kaddar spotted me. He wanted someone to walk with, so I went along, then he decided to make advances on me and that is when you came in." Daine explained.

"You were watching for the Lioness at the banquet, weren't you?" Arram said feeling he had revealed her darkest secret.

"Yah, that was it," Daine replied. It was only a half lie although she was looking at Arram for the majority of the time; she did steal a few glances and the infamous Tortallian hero.

Daine and Arram stood in silence for while, just enjoying each others' company. Arram suddenly broke the silence, "I better get back to the banquet."

"Yeah and I should clean up in the stables," Daine responded sheepishly. "Well I'll see you tomorrow evening for our next lesson?"

Arram winced, "Sorry Daine, I'll be tied up in peace talks tomorrow. The day after that though, I promise."

Daine smiled, "Alright as long as you promise..."

Arram took one of her hands in both of his, "I do. Good night"

"Goodnight," Daine replied. She felt lighter then air at his warm touch.

When Arram left her Daine nearly collapsed on the ground. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She had a crush on her teacher!

**Author's Note:** Well there is another chapter; I bet you guys can tell that I am slowly revealing more fluff and plot as I got along. Please keep up the reviews, I appreciate them.


	5. Discovered

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

Daine was carefully attending to the wounds of one of the horses who got scratched up in a skirmish between two egotistic nobles. Daine was furious when they caused harm to this beautiful mount; she practically chased the two out with a pitch fork. They would be back to complain, but Paul would surely bring up the fact that it is against a Carthaki law to cause undue harm to one of the emperor's steeds.

Daine was feeling a little depressed today, it had been two days since she had a lesson with Arram. She was longing for his presence; he made living out the day more bearable. Paul obviously sensed her uneasiness and tried to figure out what was wrong. Daine just dismissed his concerns and thanked him for caring. Paul really had become more of a father figure to Daine; she never really had a father.

Daine was soothing the beautiful white mare as she administered the last few stitches. Daine couldn't wait until she learned to magically heal animals; she hated to cause the People pain, even if it was to help make them better. As she finished and began cleaning up, Paul entered the stall she was working in.

"Daine that Draper fellow is here, says he needs to talk to you and that it's urgent." Paul explained, "You go, and I'll finish cleaning up here. The Emperor will not be happy that one of his horses was blemished, that will leave quite a scar."

Daine stood up and gave Paul a hug, "Thanks," she said. "I'll go out and talk to him."

Paul grinned, "Well I'm glad to see you finally smile. I didn't know that brining you Draper would be all it took."

Daine hit him lightly on the shoulder and laughed; "Well now you know."

Daine found Arram pacing furiously in front of the stables. He looked very pale and worried. When he saw Daine he immediately stopped and approached her.

"Arram what's wrong, I thought you were supposed to be at the peace talks."

Arram put a hand to his head as if to stifle a very painful migraine. "I was, Daine you will not believe what happened. Ozorne declared war on Tortall!"

Daine was astonished, "What? Why?"

"I do not know the peace talks appeared to be going fine, we were making some good progress and then out of the blue the emperor throws a fit and declares war. The Tortallians are leaving first thing tomorrow, and I'll be forced to fight them in the upcoming wars." Arram paused and took a breath, "And so will you!"

"What? Why will I have to fight?" Daine exclaimed.

"Somehow Ozorne has found out about your wild magic, I think perhaps a mage was sent to spy on us or something, but he knows that I have been training you and..."

"I refuse to fight!" Daine declared.

"I don't want to fight either, but we don't have much of a choice." Arram said, "Daine I'm so sorry that you have been brought into this."

Daine fell into Arram arms on the verge of tears. She was overwhelmed, brought into a fight that had no just cause. Arram lovingly stroked her curls, and told her comforting words. Daine was clinging to him; she felt safe in his arms and didn't want to plunge back into the horrible reality that awaited her.

When she pulled her head away from his chest she met Arram's gaze. A look came upon his face that she had never seen before, the next thing she knew his face was right in front of hers; she could feel his warm breath against her face. Then his lips were on hers, kissing her deeply.

Daine was enjoying this, Arram had made the mistake of kissing her before, but nothing compared to the force that he was putting into this one. She thought she enjoyed Kaddar kissing her, but nothing compared to what she was experiencing now.

Arram broke away, "Daine I just wanted to tell you that I love you." He then began kissing her again.

Daine's hands were tangled in his hair as she kissed him back; his hands were clinging tightly around her waste. This time it was Daine who broke the kiss, "Arram, you don't know how glad I am to here you say that."

"Why?" Arram asked smiling.

"Well isn't it obvious? I love you too." Daine responded tenderly.

Arram laughed, "Well I'm glad that is out in the open." Daine couldn't help but laugh with him.

Arram stopped laughing, his tone became more serious, "Daine, we must escape."

"Where would we go?" Daine asked.

"The last ship leaving Carthak that won't be filled with troops is the one carrying the Tortallians. They leave at dawn tomorrow; we must get on that ship!"

Daine thought about escaping to Tortall, she wondered why she hadn't gone to Tortall in the first place. Any regrets she had dissipated. Arram was a good enough reason to have come to Carthak. "That sounds like a good idea."

"You must pretend as if nothing is happening or you could be arrested for deserting. Why don't we meet here at dusk?" Arram suggested.

"Okay, here at dusk it is then." Daine affirmed. Arram brought Daine into his arms for one last desperate kiss.

"I'll miss every minute I'm away from you," Arram said as parting words. He left Daine in front of the stables. She was trying to arrange her emotions. This day was the best and worst day of her life. She was confused at how that could be. Daine shrugged and ran into the stables. She needed to tell Paul that she was leaving.

She found Paul cleaning up, and bandaging the stitches that she had administered to the horse not to long ago. "Carthak has declared war on Tortall." Daine said.

Paul's hand stopped cleaning, "How could that be, I thought the peace talks would go on for longer before a decision has been made. It is only the first day."

Daine shrugged, "I don't know either, but Ozorne has discovered my wild magic and intends to use me in the war. I don't know how he could have found out."

Paul winced, "I'm sorry Daine."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

Paul let his hands rest in his lap and asked Daine to sit down. Daine found a clean spot on the hay and sat down. "You know how I like to go to the pubs, right?" Paul began. Daine nodded, "Well the subject of your wild magic slipped from my lips one night when I was quite drunk, it is possible that someone important heard, and relayed the message onto Ozorne."

Daine was horrified, "Paul, how could you?"

"Please Daine, I didn't mean anything by it, liquor tends to loosen ever the most firm of mouths."

Daine got up to leave, a million thoughts racing through her mind. Ozorne must have known about her and her wild magic for a long time now, she was a target. Before she could leave the stable, two rather large soldiers stormed through the door.

"Are you Veralidaine?" One of the men asked.

Daine glanced left and right looking for a chance to escape, she could bolt for a window...

Before Daine could answer, both of the soldiers were on her. Daine kicked furiously, biting wherever she got the chance. She would not go without a fight. Paul must have heard her struggling, for the next thing she knew, the fifty year old was yelling at the soldiers, begging them to stop. Paul got a firm punch in the jaw and was sent flying backwards.

The other soldier gave Daine the same treatment, whacking her over the head. She felt dizzy and confused as her world plunged into darkness.

**Author's Note:** That was kind of a short chapter I know, but at least I'm updating right? I hope you guys keep reading, because it is at this point that the story gets interesting. Remember to review religiously, or you guys might not see the next update :).


	6. Ruined Plans

**Author's Note:** Sorry, but my updates probably won't come as quickly as they have been. I broke my wrist playing soccer making it a lot harder to type. I'll still try to keep them coming, it'll just take a little longer. Thanks for the reviews for my last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one.

**Chapter 6**

Arram was frantically stuffing his belongings into a sack. He was judging which of his possessions were worth taking. He took as many items of magic as he could, and items of great value that he figured he could sell if he and Daine were short on funds. There were also a few knick knacks that had more sentimental value that made their way into his pack.

His entire body was shaking, he was giddy with joy. He just professed his love for Daine and she seemed to have accepted it. They of course didn't have a lot of time to talk things out, but Arram felt that he would have all the time in the world to talk to her once they reached Tortallan soil. Arram was a little distressed that he was leaving his home. Although he wasn't born in Carthak, he had spent most of his life here. Arram gazed around at the rooms he'd lived in for so long. They were filled with fine fabrics and expensive perfumes. He truly did live a life of luxury.

He would in a sense miss Carthak, he still remembered running through the halls escaping the wrath of an annoyed professor after he and a few school mates had dropped reptiles in his drink. Carthak had changed for Arram though; it was no longer the place of young pranksters living out their boyhood, but a place that had allowed oppression to slowly creep through its doors.

Arram shouldered his pack, it was still early in the night, and he planned to leave for the harbor a few hours before dawn. Arram decided it was best for him to stash his packs underneath a shrub of some sort in the private place that he and Daine so often met for lessons, with a warding of course, you could never be too careful. Arram's greatest fear was Ozorne becoming aware of his plans; all he wanted was a clean escape.

After dropping off his belongings, and placing a ward on them, Arram decided to take one more walk and say goodbye to Carthak, the Carthak that he had lost so long ago after his best friend claimed the title of Emperor.

He inhaled the scents of so many tropical flowers that danced in a cool breeze which would descend upon the land when the earth grew hot from a day of baking in the sun. This was a night to savor. Arram did not have too long to enjoy this night however. Arram noticed a staggering Paul coming towards him. At first he thought the man was drunk, but as he got closer Arram could tell that his lip was bleeding. This wasn't alcohol making him stagger, he was disoriented.

"Draper," he yelled "They have her, you must get her back!"

Arram quickly appeared at the man's side, and gently eased him on to the ground. "I'd heal your cut, but I was never good with that sort of thing. What are you talking about, they have her?"

"He knows Draper, he found out. Some information slipped my tongue at the pub the other night. He knows about Daine, and men came for her tonight."

"Ozorne knows about Daine? Her Wild Magic too?" Arram asked, a little panicked at the news.

"I didn't mean to tell, I tried to save her...honest. Daine means the world to me!" Paul tried to explain.

Arram tried to remain calm so he could think of a solution to this problem. "I know it wasn't your fault, and I thank you for trying, do you know where they took her?" Arram was finding it more difficult to keep a calm disposition.

"No, just two big guys, they knocked me out cold, and they were in uniform. They were palace guards. That's about all I know. Draper, please find her." Paul begged.

Arram patted the man on the shoulder, and assured him that he would stop at nothing to get her back. All the while Arram pondered where she could be. She wouldn't be killed, and she'd be kept fed if Ozorne saw the use that Daine would be to his dreams of an ever expansive empire. She could be turned into a lethal weapon.

"I believe that I will have to talk to the Emperor. I must hurry, if I'm lucky then Ozorne won't know of my intent to leave and I can just convince him to release Daine." Arram knew that it wouldn't be that easy, but it was worth a try.

Paul waved him off, insisting that he hurry. Arram began with a brisk walk that soon turned into a hard run as his apprehension grew. When he reached the palace he immediately sought out one of the palace staff dressed in uniforms, sewn with gold. This was the indication of the House Servants. This group of people was the only ones 'privileged' enough to serve the Emperor Mage.

Arram stopped one of these servants. Standing firm and letting some of his anger show, Arram spoke to the mute attendant standing before him. "I demand an audience with the Emperor straight away!"

* * *

When Daine awoke her vision was blurred, it took a few minutes of rubbing her eyes and adjusting to the light in her surroundings until she could make any sense of where she was. She felt a thin blanket on top of her legs, along with a dead weight clinging to her ankle. She discovered a chain that ran from her foot, and linked her to a wall. She could only stray a few feet from her cot.

The first thing Daine did was panic. She screamed out in need and rage through her Wild Magic. She could sense many animals respond to her need. She could also sense their physical pain; harsh owners were harming the animals because they were acting out of control. She begged for them to stop so they wouldn't get hurt and tried to reassure the animals by telling them that she was alright.

Daine only now noticed that there was a man sitting in a chair not too far away from where she was chained. This man was heavily decorated with jewelry; there was not one finger or toe that didn't bear a ring. Thick gold bracelets covered his wrists, and Daine could see enough gold necklaces on this man that would supply every woman in Snowsdale with a new piece of jewelry for the Midwinter festival. This man could be none other then Ozorne, the Emperor Mage of Carthak.

"What am I doing here?" Daine asked.

The Emperor looked smug, "I wonder why he kept you from me?" Ozorne responded without answering her question.

"Who?" Daine asked.

"Arram of course. I know of the little ability of yours that Arram has been trying desperately to train in you. Now I'm here to make you a proposition." Ozorne said, clasping his hands together.

"My mother told me to never make agreements with mad men!" Daine retorted.

Ozorne just laughed, "A mouth like that will get you executed in my palace. Now you will listen. I am going to put a magical collar on you; you won't be able to escape the palace wearing it and consider you free will gone. I will release you from said collar when you have agreed to contribute to the war effort in Tortall."

"That's not so much a proposition as it is a form of slavery." Daine replied.

"You won't be so smug after having the collar around you neck for a little while." Daine shirked back towards the wall she was chained to as Ozorne rose from his chair and approached Daine, hands outstretched as if he was about to strangle her. When Ozorne finally did get his hands around her throat, Daine felt an intense heat around her neck. When the emperor removed his hands, Daine immediately felt around her neck. There was a vibrant glowing band there that eventually dulled and became invisible. Although she could not see it Daine could still sense the collar's magical presence.

Ozorne and Daine were momentarily interrupted as guard entered the room.

"What is it?" Ozorne asked, obviously annoyed.

"Sir, one of the mutes indicated that Master Draper had requested an immediate audience. What shall we tell him?" asked the guard.

Ozorne waved his hand, "Tell him that the Emperor cannot see him, for he is a very busy man."

The man bowed, "Yes your majesty."

Ozorne seemed to change his mind, and halted the guard just as he was about to leave, "Wait. Tell him I'll be with him in a minute."

"I'll do that you majesty," the man replied formally. When the guard left Ozorne sent a bolt of energy from his hand to the chain on Daine's ankle. The manacle fell to the floor. Daine thought that Ozorne handled his magic very...roughly. All of Arram's castings had been smooth, and delicate but with immense power behind them. Daine was beginning to think that the style in which people used their gift reflected on their personalities. After all, Daine's mother was a nurturing woman, who did just that, used her gift to nurture others.

Daine rubbed the red spot where the iron had been rubbing against her flesh. "You won't be able to leave; the collar will make sure of that." Ozorne didn't leave Daine with any more of an explanation. Instead he exited the room for Daine to figure out things for herself.

When Ozorne had gone Daine got up from the cot and ran straight for the door. When she tried to reach for the handle on the door something was wrong. Her brain was telling her hand to grasp the handle, but her hand wasn't moving. Frustrated, Daine threw up her hands in anger and stormed back over to the cot. She was on the verge of tears; she was trapped and didn't know what to do next.

* * *

Arram stormed up towards Ozorne, "What have you done to her?" He yelled.

Ozorne folded his arms across his chest, "Done to whom?"

Arram knew that he had to control himself or he'd lash out at this man, "Don't play games with me, you know who. Now where is she?"

Ozorne gave Arram a feigned look of realization, "Oh, you mean the Sarrasri girl? Well, you'll be pleased to hear that after some convincing she has agreed to use her 'ability' to help out in the war effort."

Arram wasn't interested in Ozorne's play on words. He knew that Ozorne was doing this to entertain himself. "Just let me see her!" Arram demanded.

"No" Ozorne put bluntly.

Arram was frantic, what could he do? Ozorne did have the power to keep Daine away from him, and that included the authority too. Arram had to find a reason to be needed. Then it dawned on him.

"Ozorne, no one living knows more about Wild Magic then me, correct?"

Ozorne raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening, go on."

Arram exhaled, this was his chance, "Daine still has a lot of potential to live up to, and she won't be able to fulfill the expectations I have for her unless she is schooled."

Ozorne nodded, "Yes that would be quite the problem."

"Well you need me around to school her, am I correct?"

Ozorne was not happy; Arram had caught him in a trap. Ozorne was going to have him arrested for hiding secrets from the crown, but that would have to wait. "Very well, you may see her, but only for lessons provided once a day. You may see her tomorrow at dawn."

Arram was devastated; there went his plans to a clean get away. "I cannot see her now?"

"You are treading on dangerously thin ice Draper, don't push it." With that Ozorne turned on his heels leaving Arram infuriated.

He had just lost a valuable friend, and made a powerful enemy.

**Author's Note:** I hope the chapter was enjoyed by one and all, it took me long enough to write it. Now my wrist hurts so I'm going to take some pain killers. Updates will take me longer to post on account of a broken wrist.


	7. George

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all of the reviews, and Goddess of Muffins for the plentitude of virtual snacks. Well I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 7**

Daine cried out in joy when Arram entered her little room. She sprang from the cot and jumped into his arms. He smiled with relief to find out that Daine was all right.

"What took you so long?" Daine asked, eyes watering with tears, "Now let's get out of here and go Tortall!

Arram let go of Daine and tried to think of the best way to give her the bad news. "Daine, the ship left a few hours ago. Ozorne, as you probably have figured out has placed a spell around you to make sure you don't leave. He knows that I've been training you."

Daine shook her head in disbelief, "But why are you still free to walk around? Shouldn't you be in some type of captivity like me?"

Arram sighed, "Well it appears that is the only good news of late. Ozorne doesn't know that we planned to escape, only that I have been secretly tutoring you. He is allowing me to walk as a free man. He is also giving me one lesson a day with you."

Daine looked distraught, "You can't honestly think of doing lessons when we've been put in a situation like this!"

Arram bent in closer towards Daine, and whispered very close to her ear to make sure that listening ears wouldn't hear. "We are going to have to take a break for the lessons; instead we'll use the time given to us to figure out how to get that collar off." Arram paused, "Then we'll work on getting to Tortall."

Arram began the session without another word. He immediately began probing the magical link between Daine and Ozorne. Arram was amazed at what he had found. The spell was a mess! This spell would be easy to manipulate. So he could free Daine, what then? Try to escape through hundreds of guards, mages, and Ozorne? He needed to have a solid plan. Before he could come up with something however he realized that their allotted time was almost up. Professor Lindhall was the one to come through the door.

"Arram, how are you and your student?" Lindhall asked he did not seem too happy.

Daine let her hands fall into her lap, this entire thing seemed hopeless, "As good as can be expected." Arram responded on her behalf.

"Arram you know that I don't want to be doing this, but Ozorne tells me that you are to be dragged from this room by any means necessary. Please leave quietly." Lindhall begged.

Arram nodded. "If you could just wait outside for a minute, I'll be out there to join you."

Lindhall nodded, and then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Arram made sure he had gone and then turned to Daine. "Don't forget about me," Daine joked.

Arram took Daine into his arms, and kissed her gently on the mouth, "How could I forget about you?"

Daine's eyes were filling with tears, "You know just what to say, don't you?" Arram embraced his love again. Daine buried her face into his shoulder, Arram's arms tightened around her.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of this mess," he assured her.

Daine pulled away from Arram so she could look him in the eye, "There was never a doubt in my mind."

There was a soft knock on the door; Arram knew that was his signal to hurry up from Lindhall. "I'll see you tomorrow morning sweet."

Daine nodded and gave him a parting smile. It took all the willpower that Arram possessed to leave Daine in that small room as the captive to a madman. He slumped against the wall outside the room nearly falling asleep. He was dead tired from being up all night thinking about all the horrible things that Ozorne could have been doing to her. He was grateful to discover that Daine was in good shape for a prisoner.

"Arram I'm so sorry…"

Arram waved his hand through the air cutting off the voice "Lindhall it isn't your fault. You have nothing to apologize for."

Lindhall stood fidgeting with the sleeve of his robe, "I know, it's just… bah, it doesn't matter." Lindhall tried to change the subject, "You need to be getting some rest. You'll be in no shape to help your lady escape when you are falling asleep on your feet."

"Escape?" Arram asked. "Who said anything about escape?"

Lindhall sighed "Arram I thought you held me in higher regard. I'm no fool; of course you want to escape. You might be sent off to murder people for no good reason and so will your student."

Arram was fed up with the situation "Lindhall I don't want to get into this tonight, you're right I do need sleep."

* * *

Arram immediately collapsed onto his bed, physical exhaustion had taken its toll. He didn't however go to sleep right away, but lay awake in complete silence. The sounds of leaves rustling in the wind were soothing and welcomed. Arram realized there was one thing wrong.

There was no wind.

The day was hot and clammy, there were no breezes. Arram's curiosity was sparked by this. He rose from his bed and acted as if he was going to pick up a book strewn on the floor. The rustling stopped as he neared the window. Confused, Arram decided to get a closer look.

Leaning out over the windowsill, Arram noticed the frame of a man trying to climb out of the tree that grew just outside of his window. He was being spied on! Arram immediately cast out his magic onto the figure, like a net onto prey. The man was trapped. Not wanting to lose his catch Arram decided to climb down the tree to see who the man was. He hooked himself onto the nearest tree branch and swung himself up, and then down the tree. It wasn't the most graceful decent, but Arram got out with only a few scratches.

The man caught in Arram's magically crafted net looked familiar. He had piercing green eyes, wavy brown hair with a few traces of grey. The man could have been considered handsome if it weren't for his nose which seemed to blemish his features. He looked like a prankster.

"Why were you spying on me?" Arram asked at once.

The man seemed amused, "Ha! You honestly expect me to tell you that. Who's to say I was spying anyways?"

"Why else would you be quietly hiding in that tree which is so conveniently placed near my rooms?"

"It isn't any of your business!" The man retorted.

Arram suddenly recognized him. This man was one of the Tortallan delegates. What was his name? Cooper something. "You're from Tortall!" Arram stated.

His attention seemed to be caught, "What's it to you?" he asked.

Arram felt that he could trust someone from Tortall to a certain extent, so he decided to reveal his situation and plead his case. "My name is Arram Draper, I am an advisor to Ozorne, or at least I was. I am planning to run to Tortall with my love."

"What's stopping you?"

"Ozorne." Arram replied simply. "Now why were you spying on me?"

"The name is George Cooper, and I was spying on you because it's my job. I work for King Jon and Queen Thayet. Ever since you Carthaki pigs have declared war, we've been forced into action. What'd you expect us to do, sit all still like ducks so you could put an arrow through us?"

Arram was stunned. How many other spies could be lurking around the palace? He also realized that a man with his expertise could help out Daine. This could be his way out! "I'm sorry that Ozorne declared was on Tortall, believe me, I didn't want this to happen. You must help me. Could you get me and my love out of Carthak undetected?"

"What makes you think that I can help you just like that?" George snapped his fingers to emphasize his point. "I'm here to help the crown, not someone who could turn me in."

"But you know I won't turn you in, and if you help me you will be helping your crown." Arram mentioned.

George seemed confused, "What do you mean you won't turn me in?"

Arram was getting frustrated at having to explain everything, "You would not have given me your name unless you could trust me to a certain extent."

George nodded his head and smiled, "You're smart, for a noble. Now how will me helping you benefit my king and queen?"

Arram in short tried to tell George how Daine and her Wild Magic could prove to be a great asset in Ozorne's hands, and how she was held captive. George seemed sympathetic, and understanding that such a powerful weapon needs to be taken out of enemy hands. "I know how it is to have a love in danger. I supposed I can help you as long as it doesn't interfere with my work."

"Oh, do you have a love at home?" Arram asked.

George nodded, "Yes a wife who is constantly getting herself into trouble. She's Alanna, the Lioness."

Arram nearly choked, "You are married to the Lady Knight!" George nodded, and beamed with pride. He seemed to love the fame that his wife had accumulated.

"Yup, I got a few youngsters at home too." George added. Arram had trouble believing that such a woman could…settle down.

George was amused by the astonished look on Arram's face. He got the same reaction whenever he told someone that the Lioness was mother, and wife. "Well let's see what we can do for your lady friend." Arram released the spell he had binding George.

George stretched out his legs and arms, glad to be free of the spell. He didn't seem too phased about being trapped like that. Instead he smiled, "You have just enlisted the services of George Cooper."

**Author's Note:** Yeah George! don't forget to review!


	8. Escape

**Author's Note:** Haha, I get cookies for every chapter! Umm I forget what review it was but someone was asking me when Arram changes his name to Numair because it was getting annoying. I agree whole heartedly. I keep trying to type in Numair.

Anyways, the last chapter was well received; I hope you all enjoy this one just as much. Don't forget to review.

**Chapter 8**

Daine awoke with a start, someone was grabbing her. She tried to scream but a hand was covering her mouth, muffling any sound that might escape from her. Daine bit down into the hand as hard as she could. The man moaned in pain, then Daine threw a fierce punch into the man's gut and he double over onto the floor.

"Stop!" He begged. "Please I'm just trying to help you!" He tried to speak more but couldn't get many words across feeling winded from the blow.

Daine paused, "Help me? Who are you anyway?" Daine kept her fists up, she knew well enough by now never to let her guard down.

After regaining his breath, the man made his way to his feet. Daine took a step back to make sure that he didn't try to do anything. "The name is George Cooper; I'm here to help you get out of here. Sorry for the rude awakening, I didn't want you to scream and draw attention to yourself."

Daine blushed with embarrassment for attacking a man who was only there to help. "Why are you helping me?" Daine managed to ask.

"Well between you and me, I don't really care for nobles that much. This is strange because I have a wife and good friends who are all nobles. Anyways, there is a good noble-looking man waiting outside of the palace that told me there was a damsel in distress. How could I refuse to help you?"

"Arram got you to help me?" Daine asked astonished.

"Yes, and he seems quite smitten with you as well. Now let's get out of here before anyone notices the guard with a nasty bump on his head." George said flashing Daine a smile.

George grabbed her by the wrist and tried to lead her out through the door. Daine tried to keep her feet planted and found that she was being dragged. "Wait, I can't leave!" Daine protested.

George stopped and looked at her; raising and eyebrow, "What do you mean you can't leave darling?"

"Ozorne, he put some kind of spell on me that won't let me leave the room. I'm sorry George; I know that you wanted to help…"

"Draper took care of that. Now can we please hurry before your love starts to worry?" George asked. Daine nodded, George once again grabbed her by the wrist and steered her out of the room.

Daine sighed in relief when she was able to walk through the door unharmed; she thought it was almost too good to be true. It was dark out. Daine didn't have any windows in her little cell, so she had no sense of time for the three days she spent there.

"Watch your step." George warned.

Daine looked down and saw two unconscious figures sprawled across the floor right in front of the door. She couldn't believe that George had 'taken care of them', they were both elite guards! "How did you…?"

George smiled, "I am an expert at what I do, and those two weren't too much of a challenge either."

"What is it that you do?" Daine asked.

"I spy for Tortall." George replied absentmindedly. "We're meeting Arram by the docks, is there anything you need before we go because I assure you that you won't be coming back anytime soon."

Daine thought about it, and then responded "I need to say goodbye to Paul, he's been like a father to me. He's in the city."

George winced, "Daine we can't possibly go into the city, we want to make a clean break. I'm sorry darling."

Daine didn't feel so cheery anymore; she felt she owed him a goodbye. She figured that he would understand the urgency of the situation. Daine nodded to show George that she understood their situation and why she couldn't see Paul.

George gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Cheer up, maybe after the war is over you can see him again."

Daine looked towards the city that stood in the shadow of the palace. It looked so peaceful, the lights emanating from the many windows made it seem almost friendly. None of them knew that their emperor had just volunteered them to fight a war with no just cause. "Maybe," was all Daine could say.

* * *

Arram stood on the docks shouldering a very heavy pack. He pulled the hood of his cloak further down his face, George instructed Arram to make sure that no one would recognize him. It took only an hour of waiting before he saw two figures reach the pier. One he recognized straight away even from the distance.

"Daine!" He said excitedly. He didn't wait another moment before he dropped his pack and rushed towards her. He swept her off her feet, wrapped his arms around her tight and began serenading her with light kisses, until he found her lips. He kissed her long and hard. When he had calmed down enough to place Daine firmly back on the ground he got a teasing grin from George.

"What? No warm welcome for me?" George asked.

"I don't think the Lioness would approve of that," Arram joked.

Daine nearly choked, "The Lioness?" Daine exclaimed.

George smiled from ear to ear, "She's my wife."

"Mithros, what is she like? When did you guys meet? Is she really as heroic as the stories say…?"

Arram let out a hearty laugh, and brought Daine close to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I know that George will have time to answer your questions later. For now we need to get on that ship and get out of Carthak."

"I thought the last ship going to Tortall left days ago," Daine stated. "I mean the two realms are at war, how is a Carthaki ship going to get near Tortallan soil?"

George lowered his voice when he answered her question, "This is a ship carrying Carthaki slaves who wish to find freedom in Tortall, and it is being disguised as a cargo ship carrying goods to the Copper Isles."

Daine seemed amazed at the amount of conspiracy going on under the Emperor's very nose. "That's ingenious," Daine remarked.

"You can bask in the cleverness of the people of Tortall when you reach them. For now you two need to board that ship." George said.

Arram seemed confused, "Aren't you coming with us?"

George nodded, "Of course, but not this time. I still have work to do here. You know, spying business and such."

Daine left the comfort of Arram's hold and hugged George, "Thank you for everything George."

George laughed, "I'd do anything for a pretty lady."

After some departing words between Arram and George, they were able to board the ship. There were only a few crew members up and about, and they looked at everything with suspicion. Arram couldn't blame them, with the type of work they were involved in; it was a means of survival to look at everything twice. One of the crew members approached them shortly after they boarded. Arram was surprised to find that the crew member was a woman. She wasn't much taller then Daine was, and had some small strands of gray hair. She wasn't what you would call beautiful but she did have an alluring quality. She looked as tough as nails as well.

"Who are you two?" She asked.

"I'm Veralidaine Sarrasri" Daine replied immediately.

"And I am…I am…" Arram stuttered. This was his chance to leave his past behind, to start over new. Besides how long could he go on with a name like Arram Draper? It didn't seem befitting to his nature. "I am Numair Salmalin." He replied finally. What a strong and majestic name he thought. It was like the grand name given to heroes in story books from when he was a child.

Daine raised an eyebrow at her teacher and love. Numair Salmalin, what game was he playing at? Daine suddenly panicked. Should she have given a false name as well? It was too late now.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri and Numair Salmalin, very well, now why are you here?" The woman asked.

"A man named George sent us." Numair replied.

The woman openly smiled, "Well if he trusts you then you are definitely worthy of my trust as well. My name is Onua Chamtong. I am the horse mistress for the Queen's Riders."

Daine stood there, mouth agape, "I work with horses, are you in need of an apprentice? I am… relocating at the moment."

Onua let out a heart warming laugh, "Maybe when all this confusion with the war is done with. I haven't seen my horses in days. I have been helping people like you escape ever since rumor started that there might be war brewing. Now men from the palace will inspect this ship before it leaves, so we better get you two hidden below deck."

"Inspect the ship?" Numair said questioningly.

"Yes of course" Onua said, "They make sure we aren't smuggling people illegally out of the country," Onua chuckled a little to herself. "A good job they're doing of it to."

Before they knew it Onua had Daine and Numair stuffed inside a fair sized crate with hay lining the bottom of it. There were about a dozen or so other crates below deck that had different labels such as tea, sugar, and other goods. Daine and Numair had a suspicion that those crates weren't all filled with goods for trading.

"Now I hope that you guys won't be stuck for more then an hour, we just need you in there long enough until we've fooled the inspectors and we can start moving. The crew will come and let you out after we leave the docks." Onua mentioned as she opened one side of the crate for them.

There they were, their limbs tangled together in the enclosed space. There was a lot of waiting so Daine and the former Arram had a chance to talk.

"What is this Numair nonsense?" Daine asked straight out.

"Well, I wanted to come to Tortall with a clean slate and start over. I don't like the fact that I was apart of something so horrible back in Carthak. Besides, everyone in Carthak knows me by Arram Draper. Don't you think Numair Salmalin is a much more appropriate name for me?" Daine couldn't see his face, but she knew that he had a smug look about him at that moment.

Numair couldn't see Daine in the darkness of the crate but he could hear her exasperated sigh. "I hope you can learn to love Numair Salmalin as much as you loved Arram Draper." He said

Daine thought about it, she was a little uneasy. "I suppose…"

Numair struck his hand out blindly towards Daine, feeling for her arm and working his way down until he grasped her hand. He brought it up and put it to his lips. "Daine, you are the first one to make me feel like I belong somewhere, and I love you. I'm sorry that you had to go through this ordeal."

Daine felt the same way, when she was with Arram, er… Numair she felt like she belonged. "I love you too Numair." Daine arranged herself in the crate until she was able to comfortably lean against Numair. "I'd kiss you if I could find your lips." Daine said laughing.

The two of them sat there waiting for Onua to come and let them out of the crate. That is when they would know for sure that they escaped Carthak, and left their old lives behind.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews, keep them coming and I'll try to keep up the regular updates.


	9. Ship Wreck

**Author's Note:** Haha one of you have given me a great idea! I really should get to reading who all the reviews are from and thanking you for them. Well you guys know that that I am so grateful for your reviews, right?

**Chapter 9**

Daine stood leaning against the railing of the ship, peering over the side bringing her ear as close to the water as she could without actually falling over. She wavered a bit, then lost her balance. She thought for sure that she'd be plunging into icy sea water at any moment when two strong arms grasped her around the waist.

"Daine, what on earth are you doing?" Numair said with an edge of worry in his voice. Numair heaved her up and brought her into an embrace.

Daine blushed "I thought I heard something in the water, like the People."

Numair sighed, "Daine have I taught you nothing? This is your magic, you're not hearing with your ears but with your mind. There was no need to lean over the railing to hear."

"I guess I forgot." Daine replied sheepishly.

Numair's face was right before hers, she could feel his warm breath against her face. She all of a sudden became more aware of him, the way he was holding her…

"Why hello there friends" Onua said cheerily interrupting the two lovers. Numair reluctantly let go of Daine.

"Onua, what brings you out here on this gray morning?" Daine asked politely.

Onua smiled, "Exactly that to remind you that it is indeed clouding over very heavily. We'll probably get rain soon. We just need some help bringing all of the perishable food stuffs below deck. We could use a pair of strong arms." Onua turned to Numair, "And maybe a little something else as well."

Numair laughed, "You don't have to ask me twice."

Everyone on board was helping, making the job go a lot faster. Daine bent down to retrieve a heavy basket when it all of a sudden flew up into the air, along with a few other barrels filled with fresh water. She turned to find Numair making hand gestures with a strange look in his eye. Daine knew well enough that he was using his gift.

It wasn't too much longer before it started pouring; an ocean storm was definitely developing. Daine shivered as she struggled to bring the rest of the supplies below deck. Numair brought her close under his cloak to keep her warm and dry, the winds were really starting to pick up.

"I wouldn't want you to catch a cold from all this weather" Numair yelled over the increasing winds. Daine simply smiled up at her tall companion. They were the last ones to come below deck, and firmly shut the door leading down to the space used for cargo.

Daine and Numair witnessed dozens of Carthaki slaves huddled in groups trying to keep warm. It looked as if they were all regretting their decision to escape slavery in Carthak, only to find greater trouble on the unforgiving seas. Numair was immediately approached by Onua only a few seconds after getting relief from the relentless rain.

"Numair, I wonder if we could use your services for scrying. We want to see how long we'll be stuck in this dratted weather by viewing the seas ahead." Onua asked, reaching to pat Numair on the shoulder. "It is really great having a mage of your expertise on board, we might as well put you to work."

Numair laughed, "I suppose I better start earning my keep anyways. I'll be with you in a minute, be sure to get me a good mirror or something." Onua nodded and left to find the tool Numair requested.

"Arram…"

Numair quickly cut her off "Daine, its Numair now."

"Sorry, it'll just take some getting used to." Daine tried to speak to her love, but he insisted on caressing her cheek and removing drenched curls from her face. She found the whole thing quite distracting and forgot entirely what she wanted to tell him.

"What is it love?" Numair whispered.

Daine leaned into him, "I don't remember. It mustn't have been that important." Numair kissed Daine on the forehead and pushed her gently from him.

"Well you think about it while I go do some scrying." Numair said.

Numair found that Onua had prepared one of the few private cabins the ship had for scrying. It seemed that she knew what she was doing. "Onua, forgive me for asking this, but you have the gift why don't you just scry?"

Onua smiled, "All my magic is good for is hiding things, I believe you should prove more effective in this."

Numair nodded, and sat down taking the small mirror provided for him on the table. He released his gift into it and the object quickly became a magical tool. Numair focused on seas further north to see if there was good weather ahead. He was surprised to see calm seas, with light breezes that would carry them swiftly to Tortall. Where did the storm come from? He knew that weather was unpredictable, but this randomly? Numair decided to satisfy his curiosity and puzzlement by searching further south, behind their vessel. Numair was not at all pleased as to what he found.

Three barges, all bearing Carthaki flags, and he could see mages walking along the upper decks in the sunshine. Numair was now in a panic. He quickly withdrew himself from the simple spell.

"Onua!" He yelled. "You have to get the ship as close to shore as you can."

"Why? Numair what's going on?" Onua demanded to know; Numair's panic was quickly infecting the horse mistress.

Numair was trembling with rage, "I can't believe that Ozorne would do that!"

Onua was tired of the unexplained comments coming from Numair. "Ozorne would do what? Why do we need to get close to shore?"

"Ozorne knew that Daine and I were on this ship, he waited until we had set sail with a few of the slaves that wished to flee from his empire. He then sent mages after us intent on sinking this ship, punishing all those within." Numair paused for breath, "We need to turn this ship and head east, towards land."

Onua looked horrified. "How much time do you think we have?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think that it will be much."

Daine sat waiting on an empty crate for Numair's return. When Numair did come running towards her, she noticed that his face went completely white. Instead of coming directly to Daine he instead found space where everyone would hear him. Daine shot him a questioning glance from across the room. Numair mouthed the words 'We are in trouble' in response. She saw a black flame manifest itself just above Numair's palm. When Numair spoke, the spell would increase the volume of his voice.

"Everyone, please listen." He began, "A discovery has been made that puts all your lives into danger…"

It was at that moment that the entire ship lurched. Daine lost her footing and went tumbling to the floor. There were a few others who fell to the floor as well. The ship lurched again, except this time from the opposite side, tossing everyone inside all over the place.

Numair gave up his plight to warn all the people, they should know by now that they were in danger. He instead tried to find somewhere to stable himself. He just hoped that Daine was all right. Numair could see that the ship was falling apart and did everything in his power to hold it together with the gift. He couldn't however hold up the spell, the ship would fall apart anyways.

Numair lost hold of his magic, and then the water came pouring in. Numair could do nothing more then get away from the debris and swim.

* * *

Daine turned on her side to cough up the last of the water in her lungs. She felt sand underneath her body, and sunshine on her back. Her clothes were tattered and torn from the savage beating they received through rough seas. Daine couldn't remember escaping the wreck; she thought for sure she had gone down with the ship.

_'I'm glad to see that you are okay'_ sounded a voice in Daine's mind. She lifted herself up until she was sitting in the upright position and found a walrus in the shallow waters.

"What happened?" Daine said aloud. She knew that Numair had wanted her to practice talking to the animals in her head, but she didn't feel the necessity at the moment. Where was Numair anyway?

_'The big animal that carried you in its belly fell apart. You went underwater and I could sense that you were having trouble breathing. I brought you to this cove,'_ the Walrus replied, seemingly proud of itself for the good deed that it did.

Daine figured that the "big animal" that the walrus was referring to was indeed the ship she was on. "Thank you very much for saving me. There were lots of humans when the big animal fell apart. Do you know if any of them are alive?" Daine asked earnestly picturing Numair in her mind.

_'Sure, I saw lots swim to shore, but not all of them went to the same place. There were also others that didn't swim to shore, but sunk to the bottom of the ocean.'_

Daine prayed to the gods that Numair made it to shore. She also mourned for the loss of many people, some of whom had been born into a life of slavery, tragically sent to their death before they could take their first steps on land where you could be your own person. "Thank you again, now I must find some fresh water. Will you be here when I get back?" Daine asked. Her throat hurt from talking. She felt that she had swallowed gallons of salt water, and she also tasted sand in her mouth.

_'No, I must protect my harem. I wish you luck in finding those other humans.'_ The Walrus lifted a fin in the air. Daine figured it was some sort of gesture like humans and waving. The Walrus waded into deeper water until it could dive. It was then gone from sight.

Daine got her first good look of her surroundings. She wished she could have asked the Walrus where he had taken her. All she could tell was that she was in a well sheltered cove that eventually leads into a forest. She could also hear the faint gurgle of a brook on top of the sound of the ocean. Fresh water!

Daine stumbled to her feet, and raced across the sand until she reached ground more firm beneath her feet. She listened again for the sound of running water. Daine walked deeper into the forest until she saw the small brook. She wasted no time, and immediately ran to the water and dunked her head straight in.

Daine drank greedily, not even noticing the small girl watching her from the trees.

"Do you know where my mommy is?" asked the child.

Daine stopped her drinking, and turned to see a girl of about seven years old. She recognized her as one of the slaves on the ship. She had short black hair, olive skin and very large brown eyes. She was clinging onto an old strip of roughly patterned fabric, which appeared to be the remains of a doll.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen your mommy." Daine responded tenderly wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"I'm lost, and I can't find my mommy." The girl said, quivering on the verge of tears.

Daine felt so much sorrow for the girl. She knew what it was like to be alone, afraid and without a mother. The girl's plight to find her loved ones also made Daine think about Numair. She felt sick to the stomach over worry about him.

"I'm lost too, and I'm also looking for someone. How about we look together?" Daine suggested trying her best to remain calm, composed, and confident for the sake of the little girl. "My name is Veralidaine, but that can be quite a mouthful, why don't you just call me Daine?"

The girl took a few cautious steps towards her, "My, my…" She bit hard into her lower lip, "My name is Taraleve My mommy just calls me Tara."

"What a pretty name." Daine commented. It was obvious by the look on Tara's face that she didn't want compliments, but she did need comforting. Daine slowly approached Tara until she was close enough to be swept up into a big hug. And that's just what Daine did, sheltering the scared child in her arms.

* * *

Numair laid battered and bruised amongst jagged rocks, and was awoken by a wave crashing into him. He was jolted into consciousness, and nearly stumbled back into the ocean from the shock of the salt water spraying into his wounds. Numair's pants were tattered and torn, and his shirt was beyond repair.

"Daine?" He whispered hoarsely. When he received no answer, he repeated her name again, but a little louder. Numair scrambled off the rocks into waste deep water, and began walking to shore, all the while yelling Daine's name.

"Numair!" came a voice yelling from shore.

Who was Numair? Oh right, he was Numair, not Arram anymore. He snapped his head in the direction of the voice and saw what he believed to be Onua waving her arms trying to get his attention, with six or so figures huddling around her.

Numair waded through the water until the ocean came up to only his ankle. His knees then buckled from beneath him, and he collapsed into the water.

**Author's Note:** Well I hope that you guys enjoy that! Remember to review. And I know, cliffy. I'm sorry.


	10. An Oath of Revenge

**Author's Note:** Sorry that it's been a while. The holidays are very busy for me so updates will come at a slower pace. Sorry for any inconvenience, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 10

Daine and Tara lay in the warm grass near the brook, munching on berries that Daine was able to find as lunch. She didn't have any weapons to hunt game and would hate to use her gift to lure game to her. They ate what vegetation they could find. Daine silently watched Tara thinking about what there next move was. Daine's train of thought was disturbed. She heard the galloping of many horses, judging by her magical sense she figured there were fourteen altogether.

"Tara, get into the bushes." Daine ordered.

"Why?" The little girl asked nervously.

Without another word Daine grabbed Tara and dragged her into a nearby patch of growth so they could be hidden from view of the approaching riders. Daine glanced out through the foliage and saw a group of riders all dressed in the same blue tunics. They all had weapons, but nothing heavy. They allowed there horses to stop by the gurgling brook to take a drink.

"We can't stop; we're right on the trail of those dirty bandits!" One of the young men said eagerly.

"You're one of the queen's riders! You were trained better then that, you know not to run that horse half to death. Besides this is my patrol, and Onua would be furious if I came back with one less mount," said another rider, this time a woman.

"Sorry Miri," the man who spoke up against the woman said sullenly.

Daine's ears perked up in recognition of Onua's name. Were these people from Tortall? Daine figured that if they knew Onua then they were safe enough, but she thought better of coming out of her hiding place.

Some of the horses had sensed Daine's presence. They trotted eagerly over to where Daine and Tara were hiding. The people riding these horses became very nervous, finding that they no longer in control of their horses.

"What in gods' name are those beasts doing?" The one named Miri asked.

Tara yelled at the sudden array of horse snouts sniffing there way around there hiding place, nuzzling gently against Daine. Hearing the yelp from Tara, Miri stomped over to where the horses were gathering and grabbed the arm of a figure amidst the bushes.

Miri's had an expression of pure annoyance when she grabbed Tara from the bushes. Her features softened once she saw how afraid the child was.

"What are you doing out here all alone little one?" Miri asked gently.

"She's not alone," Daine responded on Tara's behalf. Daine then stepped out of her hiding place stroking the many muzzles that got in her way.

Miri let go of Tara, and the girl immediately scrambled to seek protection from Daine who was a familiar face. "Then what are you doing out in these parts? Don't you know there's a war? We've had small regiments from the Carthaki army pillaging villages that are far enough away from Corus." Miri explained, as if she had rehearsed her speech many times before.

"Pillaging?" Daine repeated questioningly.

Miri put her hands on her hips, "Yes they rape the woman, and take able bodied young boys and use them for back breaking labour! I ought to kill every last one of those bastards for ever setting foot on this land."

Daine lowered her head, disgusted that anyone would do such a thing. Her spirits were raised briefly when she realized what the conversation all meant. "So this means that we're in Tortall!" Daine said excitingly, more to herself then to anyone else.

"Yes, of course? Why do you seem so surprised?" Miri asked.

Daine explained their story to Miri, from the moment that they boarded the cargo ship full of Carthaki aliens who wished to escape the terrible rule of Ozorne. She mentioned her ties to Onua. "…and so we'd be grateful if you could help me and little Tara out." Daine finished.

Miri thought about it for a moment. "Well the Queen's riders are responsible for making sure that all of this land you see before you is safe from bandits; we don't want you to interfere with our jobs." Miri explained.

Daine look disheartened. She felt feelings of fear for Numair's safety come to mind again, wondering if he survived the incident at sea. Daine suppressed those feelings, they wouldn't help her at the moment, only hinder her ability to think straight.

"But…" Miri began, "We did pledge to protect the defenseless, and help anyone who should seek aid from us." Miri sighed. "We'll help you look. We even brought a few extra horses with us. I assume you know how to ride?" Daine nodded in response. "Good then, mount up and let's go." Miri turned towards the rest of her regiment, "Now ladies, break times over! Mount up and move out."

Another rider approached Daine, he was young and handsome with wavy blonde locks and intense green eyes. She could tell that he was a flirt, but he was leading a horse behind him, which was probably meant for Daine. He handed her the reins and smiled, engulfing her hands in his as he gave her control of the horse. She thought that his hands lingered on hers a little too long for her liking.

"Well aren't you the most perfect specimen of true wild beauty that I ever saw." He remarked flashing a smile.

"Thanks," Daine replied grinding her teeth together. For some reason she knew that she wouldn't like this man, but he was something to look at.

"The name's Tobias." He told her with a flip of his hair.

Daine responded with a curt, "Daine."

"I know you're probably used to Carthaki weather, and it is colder here at night. If you ever need someone to keep you warm in your bed roll, I'll be here."

Daine gave him a forced smile, "I grew up where there were only two seasons; cold and colder! I don't think that I'll need your services as a bed warmer." That was obviously a blow to Tobias' ego, but Daine was spoken for; Numair had way more character then this man anyway.

Tobias quickly recovered from the minor set back, "The offer still stands if you give up on your knight in shining armor."

"Thanks!" Daine responded with exasperation, "But no thanks!" Tom walked off with a harrumph; Tara had put a hand over her mouth in attempts to stifle laughter.

Daine greeted the black and gray horse that had been provided for her with a snort to his nostril. She discovered that the name of the beautiful gelding was Quicksilver. "I hope you live up to your name," Daine said aloud for Tara's benefit. "You don't mind if there are two riders do you?" Daine asked the horse.

_'Anyone's better then the clumsy oaf who rode me last,'_ replied Quicksilver.

"Who was that?" Daine asked.

'_The one they call Tobias.'_

Daine couldn't help but laugh. It was the first time she felt in good spirits since she had seen Numair. No, no, no! She thought furiously to herself, she had to push him out of her thoughts, at least until she had evidence of his safety. Daine helped Tara into the saddle, and mounted in front of the girl. "Now I want you to grab hold of my waist, okay Tara?"

Daine could feel Tara nodding behind her in response, and watched as the rest of the rider troop mounted their horses as well and started off at a trot. Daine urged her horse to a run and followed easily behind the riders. They were heading towards a trail that would curve around the cliffs near the sea. Miri assured Daine that they would be able to see up and down the shore line for miles if they took that way. Miri did know an awful lot about the see.

All Daine could do was trust the rider's training and hope that they could help her find him,

And pray…

* * *

"Give him space, he's waking up!"

Numair's head felt as if it had been hammered by hundreds of pound of rocks. After the savage beating he took on those rough seas, he wouldn't be surprised if his experience was the equivalent to that. Numair groaned in pain, he needed water.

"Here, drink this." Someone said. Numair now recognized the voice as Onua's. A roughly made bowl was shoved under his nose. It smelt awful, and Numair soon found out that it tasted a lot worse then it smelt. It was salty and slimy; it must have been made from weed harvested from the water. He immediately spit out what he had in his mouth.

"What vile concoction are you trying to poison me with?" Numair moaned.

Onua smiled, "It'll help get rid of the dizziness, and hopefully will wash the taste of bile from your mouth. You drank a lot of sea water out there, and vomited enough of it."

Numair rubbed his eyes, viewing his surroundings. He was in some sort of cave, and there were about 6 people inside of it, including himself. He recognized most of them as slaves from the ship. After looking around long enough he realized something was missing. "Where's Daine?" He asked after a while.

Onua's shoulders slumped, as if someone placed a great weight on her back. "We don't know where she is" she began to explain. "As far as we know we are the only ones who survived the wreck. Numair, I'm so sorry."

Numair went very quiet, he wouldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. Daine couldn't be dead, could she? Numair fists shook with rage, a feeling of fury washed away his drowsy look. He wanted revenge upon the enemy; Carthak.

"They will pay in blood for what they have done to her." Numair's voice was quivering with anger; the cave almost shook from his emotion.

"We'll make them pay Numair, I promise you. First, we need to get to Tortall, from there you can make them pay and at the same time help a people thrown into an unjust war."

Numair gave Onua an empty look; there was no life behind those deep dark eyes anymore, only the flame of hatred. "I don't care where I am, as long as they pay with their lives!"

**Author's Note:** I'll try to be more religious with the updates, but you guys all know how the Christmas season can be, right?


	11. Sorrow

**Author's Note:** A bunch of reviewers are saying that I'm not descriptive enough, and I have to say they're right. I try to be, but I just want to get my ideas down as quick as possible… well I won't bore you, I'll just promise to pay more attention to detail. Enjoy the chapter, and happy holidays.

Chapter 11

"Daine we have to return soon, we've been searching for days up and down miles of this shore line. We haven't found anyone else. We need to return to Corus." Miri tried to explain.

Daine sat on a soft mound of earth, prodding a cooking fire with a piece of drift wood that she had picked up from the beach. They had been searching for days and it had all been for nothing. They hadn't found any survivors. Not Onua or Numair.

"But we haven't found him yet!" Daine yelled in protest.

Miri looked saddened by Daine's outburst. She didn't understand. Her lover Numair probably hadn't survived the accident and neither had Tara's mother. She was in a state of denial.

Miri tried to reason with Daine, "We need to go to Corus where we can be of use. We have wasted enough time looking for a few people when we could be saving hundreds more back at the city."

Daine shook her head, "We can't give up, and he could be out their injured and alone and…"

"Enough!" Miri commanded, "Daine, in all wars there are casualties. You must understand that Numair might be one of those casualties."

"No," Daine said trying to convince Miri and herself. "We haven't found a body, so therefore he's not dead." Daine had now gotten to her feet, too worked up to sit still.

"Daine you know by now that the sea is an unforgiving place, a body could be out there and never be found…I'm sorry Daine, I'm sorry for your loss, and for little Tara's" Miri looked over to see a sleeping Tara, curled up in a light blanket clutching a torn piece of cloth that could have been the remains of a doll.

Daine's eyes were watering, her voice grew unsteady, and she was all of a sudden feeling very dizzy. He couldn't be dead; they had just begun what could have been a wonderful relationship. Daine dropped the stick she had clutched into her hands until her knuckles had turned white. She staggered away from the camp the riders had prepared, and managed to reach the ocean. It was the dead of night; everyone was asleep but her and Miri who were standing watch.

Miri followed Daine down to the ocean, afraid of what she might do. She seemed very unstable. Daine was walking faster, almost running across the sand until she stumbled to her knees. There she let out a blood curdling scream. Miri heard the rest of the riders waking from their sleep, crawling from their bed rolls in attempts to see what all the commotion was about. Birds had flocked from the trees, and many of the night time animals could be heard scampering into nearby foliage.

When Daine stopped screaming she buried her face in her hands and began to weep. Miri ran up to her side and placed a hand gently on her shoulder, trying to comfort the grief stricken women. All of the riders had come down to the beach, but kept their distance unsure of what to do. It was only Tara who came forward.

"Daine, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tara asked fearful.

"I'm afraid Tara," Daine said, still weeping.

"Why are you afraid, you're not afraid of anything? You're the bravest person I ever met."

Daine wiped her tears with her hands, just spreading around a days worth of dust and sand. "I'm afraid that I lost Numair" Daine wailed even louder, the result of saying his name.

Tara was now very afraid; her mood had always been affected by Daine. When Daine was afraid, Tara felt that was reason enough for her to be afraid. "What about Mama?" Tara asked earnestly.

Miri left Daine and embraced Tara, "Mama's fine, she's in Corus right now waiting for you," she lied. Miri couldn't dare break this girl's heart.

Miri turned her attention to Daine once more. "Daine, we have to go to Corus, they'll need anyone they can get to help defend the city. Will you come with us?"

Daine's crying slowed to a whimper. "I don't care, it doesn't matter anymore. Just leave me here to die."

Miri grabbed Daine by the neck of her shirt and lifted her up to face her. "Now listen to me now Daine, and listen well!" Miri whispered hoarsely. "There is a young girl who is now motherless and she sees you as emotional support. You have to remain strong, if not for you then for her." Daine looked defiantly at Miri, her eyes still glistened with tears unshed, and finally she nodded in submission. Miri released her hold on Daine.

"We leave for Corus tomorrow then."

* * *

Numair had barely said anything for days. He hardly ate, or slept. After the adrenalin from the anger had died down he had grown weaker. Onua didn't mind his condition too much since they were nearing Corus anyways. There he could get on with his life, or try to. Onua was afraid that Numair would go mad with grief before the reached the city. They were leading the group of Carthaki refugees up a clearly marked dirt road to the nation's capital. 

"You're going to love it in Corus," Onua said, trying to stir up conversation with Numair. "We have an expansive library that you're sure to love."

Numair didn't even look at Onua as he continued with his steady gait. Onua noticed that many of the former slaves had gone quiet as well over the last few days. It had appeared that they had all lost loved ones. One woman in particular would scream the name 'Tara' in her sleep. Onua had assumed that was a sister, or maybe a daughter. Onua gave up on conversation with the man, it would be better that he sort out his emotions and then decide to talk to her.

It had never occurred to Numair how meaningless his existence was. There was no reason for him to be alive except to be used as a pawn or a weapon by opposing forces in a war only started to display the mighty wrath of the emperor of Carthak.

The Tortallan country side was beautiful that day. It was late summer and a cool breeze would often descend upon the weary travelers forced to walk for days to reach Corus. The grass was green and lush all around them, wild flowers dusted the road, and the smell of the harvest was in the air. Numair had withdrawn into himself entirely; he found no joy in such a lovely day anymore. He saw no joy in living. The only emotion that Numair allowed himself to feel was anger.

"Look Numair, there it is, like a polished pearl soaking in the sun." Onua was pointing along the horizon and Numair looked up and followed her gaze. There indeed was an impressive looking city. It wasn't anything like the splendor of Carthak, but it did look imposing, even from this distance.

"We should reach Corus by sun down. There we can get you all accommodations, and you can start your new life in freedom." Onua sighed when she barely got a reaction from the little troop. Not even the prospect of freedom could raise their spirits.

Onua had stayed true to her word. By sun down they had reached the outer gates to the city. The watchmen let the company in straightaway, recognizing Onua.

"Onua where are the rest of the refugees that you were supposed to bring back?" the guard asked with a friendly smile. The man had a shaggy main of brown hair, wearing a shirt and breeches that were in dire need of a seamstress.

Onua bowed her head, "These are the refugees, there was an accident, and a great deal of them perished."

The guard didn't push the case any further, but had a sorry look on his face as he let the brooding group pass.

On a normal day, the city of Corus would have had Numair gaping for hours. There were hardly any guards touring the streets kicking slaves here and there, only a few peace keepers breaking up brawls gone to far at the pubs. Corus wasn't decorated the same way Carthak was, but its simplicity made it more endearing. Numair just wished that Daine had been able to see Corus. She probably would have loved it enough, if it weren't for Ozorne…but Numair would deal with him later.

"The King and Queen will probably want an audience with you," Onua mentioned as she wove Numair in and out of rushing crowds trying to make it home before it was completely dark out. "Of course that will probably be tomorrow, they'll let you rest up first."

"Very well" was all Numair could say.

Onua shook her head, "Well I have rooms of my own at the rider's barracks. I'll help all of you get settled in guest rooms at the palace for the night before you decide what you want to do with your new life here in Tortall."

* * *

"We just received a message, it turns out we won't be going to Corus, but we're need at Port Legann, Carthak is invading Tortall through our main port as we speak!" Miri shouted as she held a piece of parchment wrapped in leather. "We need to ride swiftly; we have to get into the fortress there before Carthak try and lay siege to it. Everyone gather your things up and move out!" 

Daine effortlessly rolled up the spare blankets that had been given to Tara and her to use and tied them to the back of Quicksilver's saddle. She saddled the horse with a blank expression on her face. She looked and felt like an empty shell trying to pass the snail pace of her life; she showed emotion to only one person, and that was Tara.

"Daine are we going to fight the bad men!" Tara asked excitedly.

Daine forced a smile for the child, "Yes, we're off to fight the bad men, I think you might be stuck inside for the fighting though."

Tara didn't seem too disheartened by this. "That's okay, I don't think I'd be very good at fighting anyways. I just want to help"

Daine handed Tara a brush, "Well here's something you can do to help, brush down Quicksilver while I go and get a drink from the stream."

Tara accepted the brush, "I can do that!"

"Don't forget to brush the legs, and don't stand, or walk behind the horse." Daine warned Tara. To Quicksilver Daine gave the mount a simple command in mind speech 'Be good!'

Daine walked over to a stream, the riders always seemed to try and camp near a source of fresh water. She bent over the bank and splashed water on to her face. On the shimmering surface she saw her reflection. Her hair was in total disarray, she hadn't seemed to find time to brush it in days. She had purple bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Time in her bedroll was silent, and it gave her time to think. Thinking was what kept her up at nights.

In the water she also saw the reflection of a blonde haired man standing over her right shoulder. It was Tobias. She turned to face him, "Can't anyone have a little privacy anymore!" she barked.

"Daine I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about your…lover. If there is anything you ever need from me…"

"I need for you to leave me alone!" Daine yelled.

Tobias grabbed hold of Daine's arm as she tried to storm by him. "Daine, please…"

Daine yanked herself free from his grip and headed towards Tara and Quicksilver. Didn't he have the common sense to just leave her alone! "Come on Tara, I'll help you mount up." Daine said annoyed.

Tara nodded; she placed on foot in the stirrup and allowed Daine to help her on the rest of the way. Daine swung herself onto Quicksilver's back afterwards in front of Tara. She loosened the reins to allow the horse to graze on some nearby grass as she waited for the rest of riders to mount up.

Tobias tried to get Daine's attention and look apologetic, but Daine wasn't falling for it. He was hoping she'd crawl into bed with him because she was vulnerable and weak in her grief stricken state. Her mother taught her to be stronger then that.

Her mother had left her when she was ten; the love of her life had left her at eighteen. Why were the gods punishing her so? Damn all of the gods, Daine thought to herself. Damn them all to Chaos!

Daine thought about Numair. Thinking about him seemed to bring him back to life. Daine thought she could feel his lips on hers, his hands gently rubbing her back… Daine inhaled deeply, savoring what short memories she had of him.

She would kill Ozorne for what he had done. That was a promise.

**Author's Note:** Wow, everyone's out to get Ozorne. Talk about some feelings of revenge. Hope the chapter was well received! Ha, I updated very, very fast this time! Of course this is far from my favourite chapter.


	12. So close

**Author's Note:** I should take more time to respond to my reviewers, I mean you all take your time to review to me? Sorry for being selfish.

_Green Inkblot:_ They'll meet up soon enough…thanks for the extra treats, my mom has been yelling at me to get out of the Christmas baking.

_Tortalls Resident Wildchild:_ That's weird the power went out for a little while here too, but not at the same time. Hey would I keep Daine and Numair apart permanently?

_fell4adeadguy:_ two wrongs don't make a right…but they do make a story more interesting ;)

_Kit49:_ I meant that I didn't like the chapter, but I'm glad someone did! Lol.

_Dragon and the Wildmage:_ I had a chapter in reserve that I used…Starbucks is worth the wait, they have the best stuff!

_GSCer:_ Wow, you're quite inventive with the deaths; remind me to e-mail you if and when I write that segment!

_Roherwen:_ You'll see.

_Maglenan Princess:_ Haha, I bet there'd be a convoy of bandwagons!

_Daine of the wolves:_ Thanks, and of course I'll get to reuniting them. DN togetherness forever!

_PsychoLioness13:_ Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you to!

_Goddess of Muffins:_ I'll do that! You'll see soon enough.

**Chapter 12**

Numair sat lazily in a room that could only be described as a foyer, which contained several doors, one of them he figured lead to the study of the King. As soon as he had crawled out of an unfamiliar bed that morning a messenger had been waiting for him.

"Sir, King Jonathon has requested your presence for this morning," the messenger had said, stumbling over his words. Numair was used to people being intimidated by him, once they heard that he could incinerate them with a flick of his hand. The fact that his face had looked as if it had been set in stone didn't ease the boy's nervousness either.

"I'll meet with the King shortly…"

"Sir, I believe the King wanted you to follow me now, he has much going on and this is the only time he has allotted to meet with you." The boy said stammering.

"Alright," was all Numair could say.

Now here he was, patiently waiting for the King to grant him the gift of his presence. It wasn't long that Numair was sitting there before a man dressed in simple blue robes entered the room. His hair was black as night, as was his beard. His piercing blue eyes stood out like a diamond among the rough against his hair. Numair knew that this man must make women fall to their knees for him, even with the few strands of gray that Numair noticed.

"Are you Numair Salmalin?" The man asked.

Numair nodded, "Yes I am he."

"The black robe mage that I have had messages sent to me about?"

Numair nodded again. "I assume that you are King Jonathon of Tortall?"

The King laughed, "Am I that obvious?" The King's laughter stopped when he realized that Numair didn't even offer a smile. "Why are you so grim Master Salmalin?"

"I just lost someone very dear to me recently."

Jonathon looked very sorry to hear this, he also looked sincere. This surprised Numair slightly, he couldn't remember the last time he saw Ozorne look sincere about anything.

"It was the fault of Ozorne," Numair began, clenching his jaw, "We were at sea, he sent storms…she didn't make it."

Jonathon put a hand on Numair's shoulder as a sign of camaraderie and understanding. "I hope he pays for what he has done to you and so many others." Jonathon said.

"Where do you want me?" Numair asked changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Jonathon retorted, taken aback by Numair's directness.

"I assume that you want to put my training and knowledge to good use in this war, where do you want me using my abilities?"

Jonathon frowned; he thought that maybe Numair would hold him in higher esteem than that. He was right though, Jonathon did want to put him to good use. "The Carthaki forces are invading Legann, if they win that then Tortall is sure to crumble. I need you to go there and defend it; I've already diverted many forces that way. I also have a small army and allies arriving in a few weeks as reinforcements, but if you could travel on horseback you're sure to get there fast enough."

"I'll go, but I'll need a horse." Numair said immediately.

Jonathon was flabbergasted. "Aren't you going to take some time to consider? You only just got here and you have no reason to fight with Tortall. You were literally thrown onto our doorstep by that storm…"

"My life is forfeit, I go where I can hurt Ozorne, and if that means killing his forces at Legann and aiding you, then so be it." Numair responded. "I'll leave immediately if it suits you."

Jonathon was clueless as to how he should respond to that. This man was filled with so much rage that he didn't know how to deal with it. "Go choose whatever horse you want from the stables, it is yours." Numair nodded then left the King with nothing but a curt bow.

Legann, Corus, it didn't matter where Numair was. He would avenge Daine's death even if he died doing it. Death seemed like a kind release to Numair now.

* * *

Daine pushed and shoved amongst the small army gathered inside the walls of Pirate's Swoop, home to her heroine and her husband, who as far as Daine knew was nestled safe and sound in some corner of the Sun Palace listening to every word that left Ozorne's mouth. 

"Daine, thank goodness you're safe!" shouted a familiar voice.

She was amazed to see George Cooper shouting to her from the roof of a nearby building. "You're supposed to be in Carthak!" Daine shouted back.

"Wait right there, I can't take any more of this shouting business, it is way too hectic here." With that George quickly descended a ladder and was standing in front of Daine within moments. Daine couldn't believe how easily George weaved in and out of the crowd, with everyone trying to grab for a weapon. Commanders would often yell out the names of certain individuals and order them to post up on top of the walls. This place was on the eve of battle, Daine could feel it.

"How on earth did you get here so fast?"

"Oh, I have my ways…where's your lanky companion?" George asked, looking over Daine's shoulder thinking that Numair was around busying himself with preparations.

It hurt Daine to admit it, because when she did it made it real, "He didn't survive. As far as I know I'm the sole survivor." Her eyes started watering and she tried to wipe them on her sleeve, George produced a handkerchief instead.

"I'm so sorry to hear that lass, he was a good man and will be sorely missed." George allowed Daine to blow her nose on the once white kerchief. "Now we must teach Ozorne a little lesson." George said with a determined look on his face.

"How are we going to do that?" Daine asked sniffling.

"We're going kill any Cathaki man that tries to set one foot in Pirate's Swoop. What is your weapon of expertise?"

"The bow."

* * *

Numair had been riding his horse hard for two days now to reach Pirate's Swoop. He arrived to find the fortress and the grounds around it turned into a battle field. Men on the ground were being shot down by archers on the wall, and soldiers on the wall were being hit by men on the ground. 

Upon closer inspection, Numair could see that not all the defenders along the wall were in uniform, most looked to be volunteers! How a bunch of ill trained villagers could be holding out against elite Carthaki soldiers both baffled and amazed Numair.

Now he had to figure out how he was going to get past the no man's land created in the middle of the fortress and the enemy camps. Numair all of a sudden realized that it didn't matter; he was here for one purpose, to kill the Carthaki opposition. He could take risks, he had nothing to lose.

Numair kicked his horse flanks, urging him to a run. Numair was not by any means a graceful rider, but knew how to make a horse canter, and fast.

He veered the horse right into the chaos; he could hear shouts from the fortress not to shoot him, and from the other side he heard all types of commands to kill him. Numair manifested balls of fire from the air in front of him and started hurling them at opponents, hearing their screams as their flesh burned from his attack.

"Open the gates!" Someone shouted furiously from up on the parapet.

Numair turned to see the gates of Pirate's Swoop open slightly, just enough room for him and his mount to get through. He dashed for it, urging his horse to run even faster, dodging volleys of arrows as he continued. He felt an arrow graze his shoulder as the doors were gates were closed firmly behind him.

As soon as he was inside he collapsed from his horse, from fatigue and pain. The last thing he heard was someone yelling for a healer; then his world went dark.

* * *

Daine was browsing through the armory, searching for a bow that would suit the weight she was used to. She planned to go up on the wall and use soldiers for target practice. She knew that she had a very good shot, and she would prove that to everyone today. 

"Pardon me miss, but I'd appreciate it if you found your weapon and you got out here, I have enough to deal with. I don't need you taking your sweet old time to find the prettiest bow. Thank Mithros that a mage has arrived today to help out." The man said grumpily. He was a tall, stern looking man. It appeared as if he hadn't smile in years.

"A mage?" Daine asked questioningly.

"Yes," the man said, "Didn't you know? He's with the healer's right now, it seems that he hardly slept or ate on the way up here, and he got knicked by an archer too. I heard this wizard has immense power with the gift!"

Daine was saddened by this news, it was great that they had received help, but it just reminded her more of Numair. She was trying to push him out of her mind; it hurt too much to think about him. On the other hand it was wonderful to remember him. Daine was very confused by this emotion. She just couldn't win, could she?

"I better get out there then," Daine said after a few moments of silence. Tara was safe inside the fortress, where most of the children who couldn't escape the siege but weren't quite old enough to fight stayed. Tara was reluctant to leave Daine, but knew it was for the best. Now, Daine was ready to fight.

* * *

Numair awoke several hours later in a daze. He was lying in an infirmary bed, with an aching shoulder and a throbbing head. He just hoped that everything that had happened in the last week or two was a dream… 

"Mithros, Mynos, and Shakith!" Someone cursed from across the room.

Numair lifted himself into a sitting position on the bed and looked across the room to see who was causing all of the commotion. It was George, and all the blood had drained from his face. He kept his distance from Numair, "George, you look like you've just seen a ghost," Numair commented.

George stumbled awkwardly over his words, "I…I…I think I might have. Great Mother Goddess, you're supposed to be dead!" He cursed again.

Numair was now very confused, "Mouse manure, who would go off and tell you that?"

"Well Daine mentioned that…"

"Daine?" Numair interrupted, his shoulders slumped as he recalled the tragedy that befell her. "You must be fair confused, it was Daine who perished."

George buried his face in his hands, "Now I must be going crazy because as far as I know Daine is up on the wall shooting blood thirsty Carthakis."

Numair's face brightened, he had a smile so wide that he could probably fit a melon into his mouth. His features looked alive and vibrant once more, and he felt happier then he could ever remember. He immediately jumped from his bed, but was stopped by a few nurses before he could go any further.

"You must get your bed rest master mage," chided one of the nurses.

"You're still weak and you need your bed rest!" nagged the other.

Numair shook them off, "Nonsense, I feel stronger then ever!" He said excitedly. He walked up to George and gave him a big hug, "Thank you so much, you have given me a reason to live again."

George gasped for air, "Well could you stop thanking me, I'm a married man you know and I don't know that Alanna would approve of this!"

Numair laughed as he released the former thief. "Well I need to go up and find Daine, straight away."

It wasn't long before Numair found himself on top of the wall, dodging all sorts of weapons in the heat of the battle. He would stop occasionally to through the odd fire ball and conjure up some mage craft, but his first priority was to find Daine.

"Daine," he shouted again and again. "Daine!"

He finally saw her; amidst the chaos time had frozen. Daine stood there in an archer's stance, hair messily brought back into a horse tail. She released an arrow, then another, and another. Time seemed to have no meaning as her fluid motions turned into a strange waltz with death before his eyes. "Daine!" He shouted once more happily.

She looked his way and her jaw dropped. Of course she'd be surprised, she thinks your dead! "Numair?" She shouted her eyes wide with wonderment. With her attention no longer on the battle, Daine didn't even see the arrow coming. The shaft struck hard and fast between her neck and her shoulder.

Panic consumed Numair.

**Author's Note:** Alas, more tragedy befalls our two heroes. See how mean I can be? Well review and I'll consider writing the next chapter. (Evil laugh intoned here)


	13. Meeting the Lioness

**Author's Note:** Now that I have heard enough times that I am an evil author for leaving that cliffy (muh ha ha) I will now get to work on the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. They keep me going, lol. Wow lots of reviews from last chapter!

_Roherwen:_ Haha, Numair was pretty stupid, but who am I to complain, I made him stupid for writing that! I'll make sure he's more careful next time.

_Jamie lynn:_ I'm glad to hear that you like the story. I hope this is fast enough for you.

_Heather-marie:_ Hehe, I can leave it there because I am an evil author.

_GSCer:_ Yup, that's me ol' evil and twisted writer. I'm glad you don't hate me because you are a diligent reviewer.

_Tortalls Resident Wildchild:_ Thank you, and here's the next chapter for you.

_Kit49:_ I don't know what you were trying to say, but I'll just nod and smile. Haha, and I guess I will have to fix that.

_Daine of the wolves:_ I'm sure she'll be fine too!

_Goddess of Muffins:_ A lot of reviewers considered me mean after that, and hey it was pretty mean of me.

_Equestrian-babe101:_ I definitely didn't over look you this time. Sorry about that, and thanks for reviewing, and yes, alas another tragedy.

_Dragon and the Wild Mage:_ Yes you were the first reviewer, the very first!

_Green Inkblot:_ I don't deserve a cookie? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Maglenan Princess:_ Haha, well I had to cut off somewhere.

_Luna y sol:_ Meanie? You are the first one to have called me that, I usually get evil author. Haha

_Fallenangelofbelow:_ thanks, I'm glad you like it so much. blushes that's a lot of praise for one review.

_Makara: _Thank you, and here's the update for you, I hope it was soon enough.

_Fell4adeadguy:_ I don't know if it's so much torturing the characters as it is torturing the readers ;)

_LiLy MaLf0y13:_ Thank you, I appreciate the review.

**Chapter 13**

Daine grabbed for a railing, trying to stable herself before she fell. All she could grasp was the air between her finger tips as she tumbled of the rampart.

Numair's heart stopped as he watched helplessly. He tried desperately to think of a spell that he could cast to save her, but it was over in moments. Numair ran along the wall and peered over the wood railing to see where she had fallen, he was almost too afraid to look. When he saw her lying in a mound of hay Numair thanked the gods. Daine has also conveniently fallen towards the inside of the wall into a cart laden with straw for the horses. Had she fallen the other way on to the battle field, someone would have surly finished her off.

Daine was grabbing at the arrow shaft protruding from her chest; her shirt was stained with blood. Her eyes were wide open from the pain and shock of it all. Numair quickly descended from the ramparts and climbed into the wagon, working his way around the hay.

He grabbed for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Numair, is that really you? Am I dead?"

Numair put his free hand over her brow, and tried to calm her. "Daine, you aren't dead, it's me."

"Being dead sure hurts a lot more then I thought it would." Daine said, completely ignoring Numair's reassurances. "But I can endure the pain if it means I can be with you for eternity. Have you seen my Ma here?"

Numair gathered her into his arms. He could feel her body shivering from an unseen cold. He prayed that is wasn't the icy chill given by death. "Daine you aren't dead, and neither am I. I am going to get you to a healer. You'll be alright."

Numair ripped strands of linen from his shirt and tried to apply them to the wound, he was having trouble with the arrow in his way. He got a steadfast grip around the shaft and tried to pull.

Shecried in pain, "Please don't pull that, you'll do more harm then good!"

Daine blindly grabbed a fistful of his shirt. Numair threw his hands in the air, afraid that he might hurt her more. "I'm sorry sweet, please, I didn't know."

Daine grabbed the arrow shaft herself and managed the snap it off close to the wound. She threw the broken end aside and let her arm drop. Her strength was leaving her as fast as her blood was. "You need a healer, and straightaway!" Numair affirmed. He gently lifted the young woman and carried her down from the wagon. He cradled her close against him as he yelled desperately for a healer.

* * *

Daine awoke feeling numb all over. She had the strangest dream, Numair was there, and she was shot by an arrow. She shook her head and tried to lift herself up.Daine cried out in shock, she didn't expect the pain from her chest. She lifted up her shirt and discovered an array of blood stained bandages. "If that wasn't a dream…" Daine mumbled to herself. 

"Then that means that I am indeed alive." Numair said, finishing her statement.

Daine turned to find Numair looming over her bedside. There were purple bags under his eyes, and his hair was in disarray. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. Daine thought that he had never looked more handsome. He had a smile on his face, a smile that he had reserved just for her.

Daine beamed. She couldn't believe her eyes. She tried to spring out of bed, but Numair was too quick for her. He caught her by the shoulders and forced her down. "You'll hurt yourself doing that!" Numair chided.

Daine started to protest. Numair ignored her and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He traced her features as he continued to close the distance between them. "You don't know how happy I am to see you."

He had gotten so close that he was forced to sit on the bed. Soon he was kissing her, gently at first but increasing his fierceness as his desire heightened. Daine surrendered to him, and allowed him to set his weight on top of her. It wasn't until Daine twitched from the pain of her wound that he stopped.

He promptly backed away from her, placing a hand gently on her wound. "Daine I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Daine took hold of the hand over her wound, and brought it up to her lips. "Numair, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Daine, I almost got carried away which is bad in itself but you are injured as well…" Numair rambled on hardly taking a breath.

"I'm fine!" She repeated. Numair fell silent. "I'm just so glad that you are alive, after I crawled onto that beach I thought you had perished…"

Numair smiled, "Daine, a simple disaster at sea isn't enough to kill me. You have to think more of me then that."

"Well you obviously don't think that much of me either, you thought I was dead too!"

Numair knew that the best way to get around admitting that she was right was to distract her. He kissed her again, but this time was gentler with his actions. Daine pushed him back. "Aren't we in the middle of battle?"

"The enemy troops retreated yesterday. You've been bed ridden and delusional for nearly a week! I've been so worried about you."

"Why'd they retreat?" Daine asked eagerly.

Numair chuckled, "I guess they could handle a mage of my ability so they ran back home to their mothers."

Daine rolled her eyes at this comment, but probably figured that there was some truth in what he was saying…some truth. "So, what do we do now?"

Numair frowned. "I'm actually not sure; I guess we just have to wait for Ozorne to attack again. Until then we will resume your lessons again."

"Can we start tonight?"

The mage brushed the hair from her brow and kissed her forehead. "It always makes me happy to see an eager pupil."

The two were interrupted as a wily blond haired youth stumbled into the infirmary. He raked his fingers through his hair and straightened up in attempts to collect what dignity he had left from his 'graceful' descent. He walked up towards Daine's bedside, nodding politely to the mage before turning his full attention to Daine.

"I heard about your injury, how are you doing Daine?" Tobias asked.

Daine remembered the flirtatious member of the queen's riders very well. She guessed that he was still after her affections. "I'm doing as well as can be expected." Daine responded.

"I knew that you are new to Tortall. I was wondering that maybe after this war is over that I could show you around the country. My father has a nice place in Corus…"

"Oh!" Daine exclaimed in mock forgetfulness. "I forgot to introduce you two! Tobias this is Numair Salmalin." she said proudly placing her hand confidently in Numair's.

"This is him?!" Tobias yelled in shock, "But he's…old!"

Numair's face went crimson. He knew that there was a considerable age difference between him and Daine but it hurt to hear it from someone else. "Daine, there are matters I have to attend to; I will see you at another time."

"But Numair," Daine said desperately as she grabbed on to the hem of his shirt urging him to wait, "What about the lesson?"

"I said that I will see you at another time!" Numair had an icy tone in his voice, and he regretted using it against her, but he didn't want to delve too far into their issues while that hot-headed man was there. Daine let go of his shirt and her hand fell onto the bed. Numair tried his best not to look at her as he left, he didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes.

Daine watched Numair as he left her and turned her attention to Tobias.

The rider snorted, "What's with him?"

Daine glared at Tobias, silencing him on the spot. "I would appreciate it if you would leave, I need my rest." Tobias nodded and turned to leave.

"I am always here if you need someone to talk to Daine." It was Daine's turn to snort at him. Tobias shook his head and left shortly after Numair.

Daine lay down on the bed and gently pulled up the covers. Only it wasn't the fabric of a blanket that Daine used to cover herself with, but rather a dark cloak. It was Numair's. Daine inhaled deeply. She would chase after Numair, but she thought that she was in too much pain to walk. She just hoped that he'd come back later to talk.

* * *

Alanna allowed her steed, Darkmoon to graze freely on the oats left in the stable. She had just returned to Pirate's Swoop after a long and hard ride. She was on her horse moments after hearing that her home was under attack. She even brought reinforcements, but by the time she arrived home the fighting had already ended. The only men out on the battle field were what Alanna could only refer to as a clean up crew, collecting the bodies of their loved ones. 

She was met at the front of the stables by her husband, the Baron of Pirate's Swoop. He didn't even say a word, but swept her up into a drawn out kiss that he always considered to be romantic. "It's good to see you to laddybuck." Alanna said smiling. "I just wished you had left me something to do, but it looks like you took care of things by yourself.

George gave her one of his roguish smiles, "Now who would have imagined that George Cooper could fend for himself?"

Alanna rolled her eyes, "Yes I see the point you're trying to make."

"I must confess that I had some help in defending our homestead. A very powerful mage had washed up on the shores of Tortall, a refugee from Carthak. He did the fighting of a thousand men." George clarified.

"Well is he still here?" Alanna asked.

"Of course, his lover ended up here too, although apparently they both thought that the other was dead."

Alanna had a look of pure puzzlement on her face.

George laughed, "It's a long story I'll leave it up to Numair to tell you."

"Numair?" Alanna asked.

"Yes that's his name, he's the mage. And his lover, Daine, has Wild magic. As soon as the lass is well trained she'll do wonders for us. She's in the infirmary right now, recovering from an injury."

Alanna looked shocked, "Well how come she hasn't been tended to?"

"She was, but the healer's had to preserve their strength for more serious wounds…"

"I'll go tend to her now, I'm still refreshed." Alanna told her spouse.

George moaned, "But Alanna it's late don't you want to come to bed?"

Alanna tweaked George's nose, "I'll be up in a second; it shouldn't take too long if the wound was considered insignificant enough to be left unhealed."

George wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "You always have to see that everything is taken care of right away don't you?"

The Lioness smiled, "I thought you knew that when you married me?"

It was now George who rolled his eyes. "I'll be up in about an hour." Alanna reassured him.

* * *

Alanna crept into the infirmary, there was only one person there, and she was sleeping in one of the beds. It was dark in the windowless room, so Alanna ignited the candle near the bedside of the sleeping figure. The sudden eruption of flame awakened the woman. 

The woman looked to be in her late teens, with curly brown hair and blue gray eyes, "Is you name Daine?" She rubbed her eyes tiredly and nodded.

"I'm going to heal you now; I heard that you got a nasty cut." Alanna said.

"Yeah, I did," Daine responded groggily. "And who are you?"

"My name is Alanna…"

"The Lioness!" Daine shrieked, "George's wife the Lioness?"

"The one and only" Alanna said smiling weakly. "Now can you please sit still while I do this?"

Daine meekly complied. She was filled with such disbelief; this was Alanna the Lioness waking her up in the middle of the night to heal her. The healing didn't take as long as when her mother would heal her cuts and bruises back in Snowsdale. Daine saw this as a sign of immense talent and power with the gift. As soon as Alanna had finished she rubbed her eyes stood up and yawned, trying to shake off the fatigue that the use of the gift brought on.

"Thank you Lioness, you really didn't have to do that…"

"I wanted to, besides George seems to have taken a liking to you, and anyone my husband can trust I can trust."

"I never expected you to be so down to earth, so…" Daine's brow wrinkled as she scrunched her face trying to think of the right word.

"Normal?" Alanna suggested, "Or perhaps you thought I'd be taller?"

"Yeah…I mean no, well…" flustered, Daine went quiet as her face turned crimson.

"It's alright, well I would just like to welcome you to Tortall, and if you ever need residence, there is plenty of room at Pirate's Swoop." Alanna extended her hand to Daine. She gladly accepted it and they shook hands. Daine wasn't surprised to find that Alanna hands were calloused.

"Thank you, I will definitely consider your offer."

"Good night Daine." Alanna tousled her hair as if she were one of her children. As soon as Alanna had left Daine had realized that she no longer felt a dull pain, she lifted the bandages away from her wound and discovered that the wound was gone. She didn't even leave a scar…

* * *

George had arranged for Numair to stay in the guest quarters. The rooms weren't as elegant as he had seen at Corus, but they were more…comfortable. Yes that was the right word, comfortable. Numair was still frustrating over what that young man, Tobias had said earlier. He found himself pacing his room frantically. Ozorne's voice came to mind _"Numair, you're going to wear a hole in the rug if you continue that frenzied pacing."_ How many times had he heard that? Of course Ozorne was the more laid back of the two, when they were friends and school-mates. 

"And now I'm his enemy in a war." Numair muttered to himself. "Strange how fate has a way of laying our futures for us, irony seems to be the favoured theme when fate does meddle in my life."

He wanted so bad to go and talk to Daine, but he didn't think he could bring himself to do so at that moment. Tobias was right, he was old…

**Author's Note:** I love the reviews that I got from the last chapter, although a lot of them did mention that I was evil. Haha, that's what I get for leaving cliffies. Seventeen reviews for one chapter, maybe I should leave you guys a cliff hanger more often. I don't know, let's just see how well you guys review to this chapter. (Evil laugh intoned here)


	14. A Growing Threat

**Author's Note:** Well I'm glad that the last chapter was well received and got lots of reviews even though there wasn't any real big cliffies. If anyone of you has read the DaVinci code by Dan Brown then you'll realize that my cliffies are weak in comparison. Every one of his chapters ended in cliffies, you can't put the book down. Damn I'm rambling, anyways…

_Wild-wizard-women:_ Thank you for the review, oh and I guess I should have announced that this story takes place when Daine is 18 years old, so it would be after ROTG. I'll check up on the rating. Thank you for the heads up, and I hope you keep reading.

_Luna y sol:_ Thank you, and I can't promise that there won't be anymore cliffies ;), happy new years to you to.

_Dragon and the Wild Mage:_ hehe, don't worry you weren't the last. Yeah I always liked how they did the meeting of Daine and Alanna in the book; I think I did my situation subconsciously. I didn't even realize it was so similar to the book.

_Fell4adeadguy_: Don't worry, Numair knows better. He's just in a state of confusion right now.

_Jamie lynn:_ of course it was cruel, anything bad said against Numair is cruel. Sorry I loved Numair! Too bad he's fictional.

_Makara:_ Yeah I agree, I also think that responding to the reviews is a good idea. I'm glad that you appreciate the fact. And thank-you, I'm so happy that you think highly of my story.

_Erlina Silverstra:_ Thanks for the mention on the grammar; I'll do my best to look for that in the following chapters. Thanks for the tip on Salmalín. It makes it look ten times better. I'll make sure to do that.

_Green Inkblot:_ (evil laughter intoned here) I suppose you're right, I should stop the maniacal laughter ;). I didn't even pick up on the "shecried" thing. I got to proof read more carefully.

_Roherwen:_ It will get better, everything will fall into place.

_Equestrian-babe101:_ I agree it was mean, and I guess that is the secret if you want to boost up the number of reviews, although a lot of people consider it "evil", lol.

_Maglenan Princess:_ A stoof eh? Sorry Canadian roots showing through.

_Kit49:_ I have a feeling that they'll work things out.

_GSCer:_ HAHA, your review got a few laughs out of me. You aren't the only one to consider me a maniac…hehehehe.

_Tortalls Resident Wildchild:_ All you got to do is think of the meanest cliffhanger ever and the reviews will flow in, although if you were to do that I'd grow very impatient.

_Heater-marie:_ Haha, don't worry I know no one actually meant anything by it…I hope.

_Goddess of Muffins:_ I know he's not old; I adore Numair too much for him to be old.

_A Traveling Mord-Sith: _I see you finally got to reading all of the chapters. Good stuff. Your mom came to A&P the other day. She waited in a huge long line when she could have gone somewhere else. Your mom's devoted!

_PhycoLioness13: _You're right he shouldn't, I'm sure Daine will convince him otherwise.

_MistyFox14: _I know, but if it were all sunshine and happiness not as many people will read the story.

**Chapter 14:**

"You highness, are you listening to me?"

Ozorne let out a sigh. "What is it Captain?"

The war commander stood heavily decorated in front of his ruler, trying to hide the fact that he just suffered an agonizing defeat, all because Arram Draper changed loyalties at the last minute.

"The invasion at Legann was a failure. That and Draper survived the…accident at sea. I believe we underestimated these people greatly and I think it best…"

"Get all the forces together and be prepared for a land invasion." Ozorne interrupted.

"But sir that would only be a massacre, many lives would be lost needlessly in a skirmish like that. My advice would be to turn away and…"

Ozorne stood from his chair, causing the man to stand up straighter and fall silent. "I didn't ask you for your advice captain. I want you to capture Corus by the end of this season, and there are certain people that I want brought to me…alive."

* * *

Unable to sleep, Numair had left Pirate's Swoop and made his way down to the beach. It was a beautiful clear night; the stars twinkled against the black velvet of the night sky. The scenery distracted Numair, briefly, from all the thoughts keeping him awake. Numair didn't think that Tortall had a chance in hell to win this war. They were greatly outnumbered. If the nation could only hold out until winter, they might have a chance to bog down the enemy.

"Numair, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Numair turned to the voice, it was Daine. The first and last person he wanted to see tonight. "Daine what are you doing down here, it's dangerous! You never know what enemy soldier stayed behind to get his last kill."

"Well if you weren't being so childish before then neither you nor me would be down here right now" Daine retorted.

"Childish, what are you talking about?" Numair asked, becoming annoyed

Daine sighed, "You can't honestly take what Tobias said to heart."

"But Daine, I am old!"

"No you aren't Numair. Besides I'm in love with you and age doesn't matter to me. Does it matter to you? Does it matter that I'm so much younger then you?" Daine said looking straight into his dark brown eyes.

Numair decreased the distance between them until their bodies were just scant inches away. He eased his arms around her waist bringer her closer to him. "Of course I don't. I love you."

"Well it's the same situation with me. I love you, and I think Tobias is a superficial bastard."

That got a laugh from Numair, and he had to admit that he enjoyed hearing that, especially from Daine. Numair kissed her with intensity, holding her tight against him. He ran his hands up and down her back, underneath her shirt. Her fingers raked through his hair undoing the horse tail he had put in that morning.

Numair finally managed to break away from Daine. Her hands still rested on his shoulders, his hands were planted firmly on her hips. "I rather like when we fight, the after effects are rather enjoyable." Daine said smiling mischievously.

"Well it's only a few hours until dawn; perhaps we should be getting back." Numair mentioned after a while.

Daine rubbed her eyes sleepily, "What about that lesson you promised me?"

Numair put his arm around Daine's shoulder, "I guess we'll have to get to that tomorrow. Now let's get some sleep before the sun rises." Daine nodded in agreement.

* * *

Rays of the morning sun crept steadily through the bedroom window, causing Numair to stir from sleep. He sat slumped in chair, he must have drifted off. He looked over to the bed, and there lay Daine sprawled across the covers too tired to even get under them.

Numair smiled, she looked angelic as she slept. He leaned over the bed and brushed a stray curl from her face. The neck of her shirt was slightly undone, and he noticed something he hadn't seen before. It was a silver claw tied to a leather thong. Numair careful held the heavy pendant in his hand, which caused Daine to stir in her sleep. He gently let go of the claw and pulled his hand back.

When her eyes opened the first thing she saw was Numair, and she smiled at him. "It seems you awoke before me Master Mage." Daine said teasingly. Numair kissed her gently leaving Daine speechless.

"It would appear that way." Numair whispered.

The two were suddenly interrupted as George burst through the door, without knocking.

"Ah Numair, I knew I would find you hear…Oh, I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" George asked, his face turning crimson as soon as he realized that Daine was also in the room.

Numair's face also turned a shade of red under his tan skin. "No, we were just discussing the issues of lessons."

George shook his head, trying not to get distracted. "Bad news Salmalín, Ozorne just sent Jon and Thayet a list of demands."

Numair raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What, are they ridiculous?"

George frowned, "Of course they are, but they include the prompt return of you and Miss Veralidaine here."

Numair put his fingers to his temples, frustrated at the situation. "There goes the hope that he would think we were dead."

"Numair, if he knows you then he'll know that you aren't dead." Daine pointed out.

"It's worse then you think." George said, "He had mustered a huge army, bigger then the likes that I have ever seen. There will be a lot of blood shed before this war is done."

"How large is his force?" Daine asked.

"Big," the thief affirmed. "It's at six hundred thousand troops now, and he's mobilized his forces. He'll have a considerable army standing outside of the walls of the palace by early autumn."

Numair's eyes bulged, and his mouth hung open in shock. "Tortall can't stand up to a force that big, and Ozorne will have fresh recruits by next year."

George nodded sullenly, "Our only chance is to keep them here until winter, and they aren't used to a Tortallan winter. We have some hope though; we have you and the Wild Mage."

Daine smiled weakly, trying to cover her nervousness. She didn't think she could play that big a role in all of this fighting. She was one woman, against six hundred thousand well trained soldiers, and no doubt dozens, if not hundreds of mages. At least she had Numair by her side.

"One more thing" George added, his voice quivering. "Jon has advised me and Alanna that it would be best if we took all of the belongings and supplies and moved over to Corus. We can't possibly split up our forces against an army this big. We have to forfeit Pirate's Swoop."

Daine jumped from her sitting position on the bed. "But you can't possibly do that, it's your home! We just fought so hard to keep Legann secure. If you were abandon Pirate's Swoop that would leave Tortall naked to the enemy!"

George sighed; Daine thought she saw a tear in his eye. "Believe me I don't want to do this, but it is the best thing for the country and for my family."

Numair didn't look happy about the situation. "We don't have the numbers to hold them off, let alone defeat them, how is Tortall going to stand a chance?"

George's spirits lightened a little at this. "Never underestimate the will in Tortall and its people. We leave within the week, anything you can carry. We have carts that can manage whatever belongings you wish to take with you that won't fit nicely in a pack on your back."

George gave them an exaggerated bow and walked out of the room.

"Sweet, I believe we're in a world of trouble."

**Author's Note:** I love reviews, and I love responding to. I know the chapter is a little shorter, but it's a chapter that bridges a gap between the last one and the next one I'm trying to write.

Don't forget to press that review button.


	15. Healing

**Author's Note:** Sorry if updates come late, exam time, you all know how it is.

_Maglenan Princess_: Well I hope this chapter brings more suspense.

_Roherwen:_ Corus? Who said anything about Corus? ;)

_Kit49:_ I dunno, read and find out.

_Magelets-Power:_ Thank you, I can't wait either.

_Inuhoshi:_ Daine will tell Numair soon enough about the badger. Hehe, no one could believe that Alanna and George would ever give up Pirate's Swoop.

_Dragon and the Wild Mage_: I couldn't believe that flamer! I hope she read her response.

_Daine of the wolves:_ No one can live on air and water alone. You need DN fluff to sustain life! HAHA.

_Sylvanius:_ thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying it.

_GSCer:_ I think you're right, I am losing my touch. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

_EquestrianBabe:_ I updated as fast as I could.

_jamie lynn:_ Numair is yours? Haha, I think you got some competition.

_Wildphire:_ I dunno, the fact that he jewel could swallow the army take away the impending doom thing I got going on here.

_heather-marie:_ can't wait for more? Here's some more for you lol.

_A Travelling Mord-Sith:_ Yeah, it was kind of short, this one's a little longer. You better not eat all of the cake!

_Erlina Silverstra:_ Thank you very much; it's very nice to hear that.

_Tortalls Resident Wildchild:_ Haha, I do love torturing people. Man, I need professional help.

_fell4adeadguy:_ fluff highs, aren't they the greatest?

_wild-wizard-women:_ Yeah I love to answer reviews just as much as I love reading them, and I'm glad you appreciate the response. Your comment was a valid one. I just think that 600 000 is a lot of guys. The only time armies have reached in the millions was in the world wars, and that was by a combination of several different countries, of course that's reality. ;)

_Luna y sol:_ They did try peace negotiations. It was towards the beginning of this story. That was why Alanna was down in Carthak, remember?

**Chapter 15**

Numair tried his best to situate himself comfortably on the horse, which was difficult on long journeys. Not a few feet away from him Daine had already placed herself contently; he didn't know how she did it.

It was early morning when everyone's sleep was disrupted to begin the trip to Corus. It was now late afternoon, and the rather large crowd was looking for a place to camp. Numair and Daine traveled at the rear of the exodus, watching the convoy of carts, horses and families walking close together continue their depressing gait away from the homes they had grown to love. The weather was as miserable and distressed as the crowd; grey clouds prevented the summer sun from warming their backs. The trip would be a slow one, but at least the people could be better protected in the large group.

Daine urged her horse closer to Numair's. She didn't say a word, but Numair knew that she came closer to him for comfort. Her mount inched even closer until her leg brushed up against his. Numair turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile; he knew everything she had been through. It seems that every time they escaped trouble, they only found more waiting to pounce on them. Safety was an illusion.

"It's going to be a costly war isn't it?" Daine mentioned after a while.

Numair let out a deep sigh, "I'm afraid so."

The two didn't say much until the crowd stopped to camp. They set up their resting place near the edge of a vast thicket, hoping that the location would provide them with both protection and privacy. Numair had gone to wash up by a nearby river, rinsing the dust and sweat from the journey. He thought that this would be a time to be alone with his thoughts, but was mistaken. There were many other people crowding around the water source.

When Numair returned to where he and Daine had set up their bedrolls, he was surprised to see the young woman with her eyes closed, legs crossed, and a little injured bird cradled in her hands. She didn't seem to notice that Numair had arrived, so he just stood there and watched, curious as to what she was doing.

It seemed like an hour later when the little bird sat up in Daine's hand, and leapt up into the air taking flight. Daine swayed a moment, before falling over.

"Daine, what on earth were you doing?" Numair said, mumbling curses as he eased Daine up, allowing her to lean against him.

"The bird was hurt, I healed it." Daine said sleepily.

"When did you learn that?" Numair inquired.

"After I got hit by the arrow I dreamed, I learned how to heal animals in my dream," she tried to explain.

"A dream?" Numair asked puzzled, "How on earth could you learn that in a dream."

Daine yawned; the healing had taken a lot out of her, especially for her first time. "There was a badger, and he said something about my parents. Then he gave me hints on how I could heal. He said that you had been neglecting your duties as my teacher."

"A badger told you this?" Numair asked, blushing at the mention that he had been a less then satisfactory mentor to Daine.

Daine nodded in response. "Yes and he gave me his claw, he tore it right of in front of my eyes, and…"

"Is that the silver claw around your neck?" Numair interrupted.

Daine looked surprised, "How did you know?"

"I saw it a few nights ago, after our little talk on the beaches outside of Pirate's Swoop, while you were sleeping," Numair said timidly. "Did the badger say anything else?"

"Only that he would check up on me from time to time, he promised my parents that he would, although I don't know what he was talking about. I never knew my father and my mother is well…"

"I know sweet, I know" Numair said sincerely. "Just come to me right away next time this badger visits okay?"

"I will," Daine promised. "Now I'm awfully hungry, do we have anything to eat?"

"Well" Numair began, "I have some dried fruit in my pack. Of course we can always go to another campfire and see if they have stew. How does that sound?"

He looked down to see that Daine had fallen asleep in his arms; Numair smiled, arranged himself against a bedroll, and drifted off to sleep, cradling Daine in his arms.

* * *

Numair awoke in the middle of the night, feeling a weight being lifted off of him he looked down to see Daine moving from his chest. At first he thought she was going to relieve herself until he noticed that her eyes were still closed, and she was wrapped in sticky rope, that was glowing in the night. "Spidrens!" Numair shouted.

His outburst brought the creature dragging the sleeping Daine to attention. Daine awoke and tried to scream, but the sounds were muffled by a gag constructed by the spinneret of a spidren. Animals nearby had sensed her panic. Birds and rodents all clambered to her rescue, the majority of them getting killed in the chaos. Daine tried to get her emotion under control, and managed to keep the animals at bay.

It was Numair whose surge of power knocked the spidren away from Daine. She struggled to her feet, but discovered that her legs were bound. All she could do was flop around like a fish out of water. The camp was in an uproar, Daine could hear the panicked screams around her; it didn't help calm her nerves.

Numair wrapped an arm around Daine, attempting to drag her away from the melee, fighting off spidrens at the same time. It wasn't long before the spidrens gave up on their retaliating prey and retreated back into the dense thicket.

Using his gift, Numair removed the sticky web from Daine. "Are you okay?" Numair asked frantically.

Daine waved him off, "For now I suppose." Numair let out a sigh of relief, and then wiped the sweat from his brow with a kerchief.

"That was a close one; we should be more careful with securing the camp in the future."

"I was targeted." Daine stated flatly.

Numair gave her a scrutinizing look. "What would make you say that?"

"The spidren, it tried to be quiet about the whole thing. I was lying right on top of you, why didn't he spidren take you as well?" Daine said.

Numair opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again when he realized that she was right. Why _didn't _the spidren attempt to take him as well?

"Ozorne?" Daine suggested, as if hearing his thoughts.

"That's a disturbing notion." Numair said.

"What is disturbing about it?" Daine asked.

"Think about it, Ozorne would have spidrens, among other immortals, in his control."

Daine groaned. "Tortall can't get a break can they?"

"It gets worse, Scanra would love to see Tortall fall, and might even aid Carthak in the campaign."

Daine's eyes nearly popped from their sockets, "Tortall can't fight a war on two fronts, and be watching out backs for immortals at the same time!"

Numair thought it over a while. The odds were stacked against Tortall, there was no way they would win this war; they would be overwhelmed. He had to think of something. If only Kaddar had taken the throne. There was a lot more potential in Kaddar….

"Daine, I must return to Carthak!" Numair affirmed.

"What? Why? We just came from Carthak. What on earth would you want in…?"

"We need to attack this war from the inside out. The entire campaign would crumble if Ozorne weren't in the picture. We need to get Kaddar on the throne." Numair answered, a plan configuring itself in his head.

"Numair, what you're saying a lot easier said then done, it's outright crazy! You, a black robed mage, cannot abandon Tortall on the eve of a war!" Daine argued.

"Daine, you don't understand, we can end this with little blood shed if we disposed of Ozorne. Besides, killing Ozorne is a lot more realistic then Tortall holding off against hoards of men coming from the south and north."

Daine sighed, Numair was right. "When do we leave?"

"_We?"_ Numair asked in shock. "Sweet, it's too dangerous. It would be better if I just went."

"You can't honestly believe that you're leaving me behind, I won't stay!"

Numair opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by a blood curdling scream.

**Author's Note:** Who screamed? Hehehehe, I'm not going to tell you. (taunting intoned here) Thanks for the reviews, I hope you all like this chapter.


	16. For the Better

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter, you guys got lucky that I squeezed one more in before exams. The length is partly due to the responses from the tons of reviews you guys gave me. Haha, not that I'm complaining but hey that's not what I'm all about. It's the writing, although the reviews are nice.

_Luna y sol:_ Thank you, and you are right, I don't believe a I promised anything about cliffies, although I will try to keep them to a minimum.

_PsychoLioness13:_ How could I do that? Easily, what can I say, I'm evil. Oh well, I'm glad you like the little plot twist.

_Lady Knight 1512:_ I don't know if she'll destroy the palace, it might be a possibility. Guess you are going to have to keep reading to find out.

_red-rose-with-a-touch-of-dew_: I hope this is soon enough.

_A Travelling Mord-Sith:_ I don't know if I updated fast enough, so is all still well? Haha, well I'll try to keep the cliffies to a minimum. By the way I think that jinjin is coming down on February fifth.

_fell4adeadguy:_ the man with the plan? I like it!

_Makara:_ hehe, thanks for the compliments. Cliffies are evil, but it does keep the readers attached to the stories.

_Maglenan Princess:_ I guess you'll have to find out. I reveal the screamer in this chapter.

_EquestrianBabe:_ Well you don't have to wait any longer, here it is

_wild-wizard-women:_ no problem, reviews aren't a must, but they are nice and keep me in the mood to write. How does Ozorne control immortals? I guess you are going to have to keep reading to find out.

_Roherwen:_ not my best cliffy, but vicious nonetheless.

_Goddess of Muffins:_ I can tell you one thing, it wasn't Daine. I'm not THAT evil. Wait. Yes I am.

_Kit49:_ True, the animals might have reacted differently. I agree with you, I should have written that a bit differently. O well, too late now. I'll remember though if I have another spidren encounter.

_Laurashrub:_ well if a cliffy is all it takes…lol, glad to hear that you've been following the story.

_Green Inkblot_: Hey double cookies! All is forgiven.

_Lady Knight 1512:_ I know what you mean! I wasn't able to sleep at all reading that book. The lack of sleep was worth it in the end, that book was amazing. I'm glad to hear that this is one of your favourites. I feel so honoured. I'm also glad you like the poem too. Me and my friend were proud of that one.

_Dragon and the Wild Mage:_ Come to think of it, there is a connection to LOTR, now I can't stop thinking of LOTR. But I know exactly what scene you are talking about.

_jollyrancher-j2k:_ I'll try not to slack off. I'm glad that the story has found a rhythm too, it is a lot easier to write when there is a distinct rhythm.

_Poe the Goddess:_ I know I shouldn't go to OOC, you're right. But I figure depending on circumstances that their personalities wouldn't be _exactly_ the same. Nature vs Nurture thing. I'll try to keep them in character from now on though.

_jamie lynn:_ lol, take Dom and Jon, hey if you leave me with Numair you can take whoever you want.

_heather-marie:_ I know, I'm so mean to the characters.

_beckythorn13:_ speculating is aloud. What sort of peace conference? I had one in the beginning of the story, maybe you are referring to something a little different? It sounds intelligent hunh? Aww blushes Haha, I bet that comment ruined the intelligent thing.

_GSCer:_ Queen of cliffies? Not bad, I do prefer "O Mighty empress of all that is cliffies."

**Chapter 16**

Daine and Numair snapped their heads in the direction of the scream. It was coming from a group of families that had set up camp not very far from Numair and Daine. They both ran towards the chaos in the camp.

What they witnessed was the rash actions of a mob. Many of the people that Daine had recognized from Pirate's Swoop were frantically trying to hold down two men. One reminded Daine of a weasel, the other an ox. It looked as if the people were trying to subdue them. Numair ended the struggle with one quick wave of his hand, binding them in a spell.

"Mama, please wake up…" said a crying girl. Daine turned to find Tara bent over the body of an older woman, who appeared to have had her throat slit. She must have been the one who screamed. Upon see Daine, Tara ran up to her and buried her face in her shirt. Numair could see tears welling up in Daine's eyes.

Daine pushed Tara back a little, but still taking her hand. She turned towards the crowd, "Who did this?" She asked angrily.

A few of the men and women pointed to the men still held captive by Numair. Daine approached the two men, and leaned towards them until she could feel their ragged breath on her face.

"Which of you killed that girl's mother?" Daine repeated. Numair didn't even ask before he put a little pain behind the spell that held the men prisoner. Finally the larger of the men squealed.

"It was that little maggot!" The man said, grimacing against the pain.

Daine turned her attention towards the other man. "Is that true?" She asked the flame of wrath burning in her eyes.

The man spoke up in his own defense. "Ozorne ordered me too kill you. He knew that you would be close to that child," he said urging his head in the direction of Tara, "And said you'd probably be sleeping close together. I guess I got my information mixed up."

"You killed this girl's mother, thinking it was me?"

He nodded earnestly.

Daine trembled with rage. All she could think of was the image of a panther, an animal she had seen in the emperor's menagerie, slashing at its prey with its claws; bringing it down, causing it to suffer. Daine imagined that she was that sleek, black, beauty and reached out to slap the filthy murderer who lay crouched in front of her. When she pulled her hand back her nails were covered in blood, and there were deep gashes in the man's cheek. He had turned white with shock.

Daine recoiled from the man, appearing almost as shocked as he had. Numair looked at his lover with disbelief; there was no way that her nails could have imposed such damage. The prisoner would need…stitches or at least a good healing. Numair could only draw up one conclusion; Daine had unknowingly shape shifted, if it only were her finger nails.

Tara was still grief stricken, and drew herself over her mother's corpse. She shook her as hard as she could, in hopes to urge her back to life. Memories flooded back to Daine, of when he mother was taken so brutally away from the world of living. Daine knelt down next to Tara, rubbing the girls back gently.

"Mama, please wake up!" Tara screamed to her mother as if it would awake her from her eternal slumber.

Daine grabbed Tara by the shoulders, forcing her away from the corpse and whispered to her tenderly "Tara she isn't coming back…"

Tara squirmed away from Daine's grip, refusing to accept that truth. A few people stepped in to help, Daine assumed they were relatives of Tara's, and left Daine to watch helplessly.

Numair grabbed hold of Daine's arm and lifted her to her feet, she all of a sudden felt very nauseous. "Chain these men up where they can be properly questioned, later!" Numair ordered as he helped drag Daine away from the chaos. He then turned to Daine, "Come on sweet, it's been a long night."

He brought the grief stricken Daine to their bedrolls. It was there that Daine broke out in sobs. Amidst wheezing and tears, Daine was able to mumble "It's my fault."

Numair brought her close to him, cooing softly to her "What is your fault?"

"The death tonight, they were after me!" Daine cried.

Numair paused a moment allowing Daine to weep into his shirt. "Daine," he began "You know very well that this isn't your fault. You didn't choose for those men to kill tonight."

Daine knew in her heart that he was right, but she couldn't help but feel some guilt. "If Tara had never known me then her mother might still be alive."

"And if Ozorne weren't a corrupt leader, then she'd also be alive. Daine you can't live with the 'what ifs'. You have as much control over this as you do the weather." Numair explained.

Daine nodded in understanding. He made a valid point. "You understand why I have to go with you to Carthak then?" Daine asked.

Numair sighed, he knew there was no stopping her, but he would rather she stayed as safe as she could in Tortall. "Very well, I can see that this is as much your fight as it is mine. I suppose we have to inform Alanna of our departure."

Numair began to get up until he noticed Daine's blood stained fingernails. He took one of her hands in his and inspected it curiously. "Daine, do you have any idea what you did?"

Daine shook her head, "No, I just got really angry…" she trailed off into mumbling.

"Could you do it again, right here and now?" Numair asked.

Daine looked into his eyes, and Numair could see that hers were watering, "Could we perhaps try at another time?"

Numair brought her close and kissed her eyelids, "Of course, I'm sorry Daine I wasn't thinking." Daine nodded, Numair allowed her to lean against him for a while before he dared disturb her again.

"You know we should tell Alanna and George..." Numair mentioned after a while.

"They won't be too happy to hear that we're leaving, after a night of spidrens and a murder."

Numair's brow creased in thought, "Yes but they should understand that we'd be helping out a lot more if we were in Carthak."

"You go," Daine suggested "I want to talk to Tara anyways." Numair gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I know."

Daine gave him a weak smile, which was all she could manage for him after everything that had happened. Numair returned the feeble smile with one of his own. Daine stood up and headed further into the camp, while Numair went another direction in search of George and Alanna.

* * *

Alanna sat in the tent she shared with her beloved, George. Normally she would be trying to get a few winks of sleep, but she doubted that anyone in the camp had been able to get a moment's rest. It was only a few hours before dawn and they already had two attacks. One was beasts, the other spidrens.

Her husband sat slumped on a chair that would fold up that she often used for traveling. His eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep, as hers probably were. There was yet another burden to be placed on Tortall's shoulders; Scanra had made an alliance with Carthak.

"What are we going to do?" George asked, not really expecting an answer.

Alanna sighed, "I don't know. At least we have one thing that those blasted Carthakis don't have."

"Oh," George mocked "And what would that be?"

"A Wild Mage."

"A half-trained Wild Mage" George corrected.

Alanna's piercing violet eyes met his green ones, "You should have more faith in her."

George raked his fingers through his hair, "I know, I hate being the pessimist, it's just that…"

At that moment Numair pulled the tent flap open, letting in the brisk night air. "Am I interrupting anything?" He asked politely.

"Nope, just discussing the end of the world, nothing important" George said sarcastically. "How are you Numair?" He added.

Numair shook his head, "I hate to tell you this, but Daine and I can't stay."

"What?!" George and Alanna exclaimed.

"You can't leave us now" Alanna pleaded, "We need you more now then ever."

"Alanna, George, I don't expect either of you to understand. We are greatly outnumbered…"

"Even more so then you think" George interrupted, "Scanra has joined in the efforts."

"Do I have to say anymore?" Numair asked. "Daine and I are going to see what we can do at the heart of the problem. If we stay here we are doomed to fail. If we go then there is a chance."

"What chance?!" Alanna asked incredulously.

Numair paused in attempts to compose himself. He was becoming increasingly frustrated, "I understand that you haven't known Daine or me for a long time, but I beg of you to just trust us."

George began to protest as Alanna sat there and thought. Alanna inhaled deeply, "Mage, be quick about it."

George looked at her stunned, "You can't honestly let him…"

"Just be quick about it, we don't have time to wait." Alanna said, ignoring her husband. Numair nodded his approval and backed out of the tent.

* * *

It felt as if Daine had been searching for Tara for hours. None of her relatives could tell her where she went. Daine was glad to know that Tara had an aunt she was familiar with. Daine had no family when her mother died.

It was only by the sound of quiet whimpers that Daine found the little girl sitting in the bushes, clutching on to the piece of cloth that could have been a doll at one point.

"Tara…?" Daine asked.

The girl tried to stifle back a whimper, but was unable to contain herself.

"Tara, I have to go soon."

"Why?" Tara asked. "You can't leave now."

Daine felt like she would burst into tears herself just witnessing the girls sorrow. "Tara, I know how you feel, you might not believe it, but I do trust me."

"How could you know?" The girl spat. Daine understood that she was angry at the situation, not her.

"I lost my mother when I was a little older then you. She was murdered for no good reason by bandits." Daine held the little girl close to her, trying to comfort her as best as she knew how.

"I'm sorry Daine, I didn't know," she said meekly. "Do you have to leave?" Tara asked.

Daine nodded, "Yes, but I'll be back soon. For now can you be brave for me and stay here? You can help out the lioness."

Tara nodded. Daine released Tara and pulled off her pack. She dug through it, trying to find something, Tara looked over curiously. Within moments, Daine had found her prize. She pulled out two puppets. She handed them to Tara, and the little girl held them tight to her chest.

"My grandfather made me those when I was little; I thought that you'd like to have them for a while."

"They're beautiful." Tara said; she gave Daine a big hug before she departed. Daine was glad that she could bring a smile to Tara's face, even if it was only for a few moments.

**Author's Note:** This will probably be the last chapter before exams. Sorry guys, you are going to have to wait it out.


	17. The Green Lady

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

_Maglenan Princess:_ Hmm, that is a really good idea, like a really good idea. Hey if I don't get around to it, you should take it on.

_EquestrianBabe:_ aww, you two are sisters. I think it's cool that you are both interested in Tamora Pierce.

_Dragon and the Wild Mage:_ Hey you caught it! Only one other person did. Or only one other person voiced it. You cannot live with the "what ifs"

_beckythorn13:_ lucky, you are already done exams. Oh well I only have one more; history. That is a really good mark. I guess that makes you a math wiz?

_jollyrancher-j2k:_ I know, I'm so evil. Shame on me.

_Lady Knight 1512:_ thanks for noticing the puppet part. Hmm I forget how old Tara is. I mentioned it in the chapter right after the shipwreck during Daine's POV if I may recall.

_Roherwen:_ I'll try not to fail exams for updating. But studying is so boring. Writing is much more fun.

_jamie lynn:_ thanks for the wish of good luck on my exams.

_wild-wizard-women_Thanks for wishing me luck. It was a sad chapter. I felt that a sad chapter was due.

_A Travelling Mord-Sith:_ Action, DN! Snap (hand-motion can be seen at this time)

_Laurashrub:_ I'm glad someone feels my pain. What you have to go through sounds like hell. Well I wish you luck with all your academic endeavors.

_Tortalls Resident Wildchild:_ Hehe, well I guess I stayed up a little late to finish. Sorry to burst your bubble about Tara and her mother getting back together.

_GSCer:_ Man, the "O Mighty Empress of all that is Cliffies" is losing her touch. faints

_Green Inkblot:_ a cookie despite my evilness? Thankyou.

_Luna y sol:_ Hmm, I guess I sort of introduced those characters in my head. I really should make sure to write things down. I can't rely on my readers being telepathic. And thank you, I know I had to find some reason to send them to Carthak.

_fell4adeadguy:_ hey, you caught it. You were the only one besides Dragon and the Wild Mage. I myself like the "what ifs" statement.

_heather-marie:_ thanks for the wish of good luck! I appreciate that people are rooting for me. Hahaha.

_Goddess of Muffins_ I agree, exams interfere a lot with fanfiction. We must eliminate exams!

**Chapter 17**

The sun was just creeping over the horizon as Daine and Numair dismounted. They had only had a few hours ride, but they figured it best to stop during the day, and travel at night. It was obvious from the spidren attack and the targeted killings that they were being tracked.

Numair and Daine sluggishly set up their camp; all they wanted was a few moments rest. When the camp was warded, and the horses were content, Daine and Numair finally crawled up into their bed rolls.

They didn't fall asleep right away; too many thoughts were on each of their minds. It was Daine who was the first to voice her thoughts. "What are we going to do?"

Numair turned to face her, "what do you mean?"

"In Carthak," Daine clarified. "We don't have a plan of action. What are we going to do, waltz into the palace and demand that Ozorne hand over the throne?"

Numair thought about it a moment, "I haven't thought that far," he admitted impishly. "I know we have to attack the problem from the inside, we can't keep chipping at it from its edges." Numair yawned, finishing his sentence. "Let's worry about this tomorrow, I think the best we can do is sleep on it."

Daine nodded, and began to close her eyes. Numair reached out to stroke her delicate face, tracing her features with his finger. She eventually drifted off to sleep, smiling. Numair urged closer to her, and also went off into a deep slumber.

Numair awoke late in the day to the sound of hooves. He could feel the vibrations in the ground; birds took flight from trees. Daine was already up, Numair assumed, for her bedroll was empty.

Grabbing a shirt, Numair went out in search for Daine. It didn't take long. She was at the edge of the wood, looking onto a path through the bush. The sound of the horses' feet pounding on the earth got louder as he approached the path. Daine didn't seem to notice Numair's arrival; her eyes were fixated on the many horses that ran by. No doubt she was trying to communicate with them.

Upon closer inspection, Numair discovered that the men on top of those horses were fierce Carthaki fighters; the cavalry was the pride and joy of their army. Numair crouched down beside Daine and watched the never ending line pass by.

All that was left of their passing by the time they had gone through was a huge cloud of dust tossed up from the earth. They cavalry must have numbered in the thousands judging by the time it took for all of them to pass.

"They're heading north" Daine said bluntly. "They are traveling very fast too. The horses are very well trained, especially to travel so close together without trying to bite at each other, or stop to eat vegetation on the way. I think that Tortall needs to be warned."

"I'll tell Alanna."

"How?" Daine asked.

Numair urged Daine to stand up, talking as they walked. "Through a speaking spell, all we need is a small fire."

"I didn't think that they would move in so quickly," Daine commented.

Numair nodded his head in agreement, "All the more reason to get to Carthak. We need to make sure no more forces that size can get to Corus."

Soon after he had warned Alanna about the oncoming danger, Numair and Daine were back on their mounts. The sun was setting and evening was fast approaching. They would ride through the night, hoping that nocturnal travel would aid them in avoiding threats.

"As soon as we begin to see towns, we can probably start staying at inns, but I think we should go as Mr. and Mrs. Salmalin."

"What?!" Daine asked nudging her horse closer to Numair's.

"Well people throughout Carthak are going to be on the lookout for an Arram Draper, and a Veralidaine Sarrasri. If you and I are Numair and Daine Salmalin, a married couple exploring the country side, we can avoid further trouble."

Daine wrinkled her nose, even the mention of marriage made her apprehensive, "I suppose…"

"Besides this will keep the local men from their gutsy attempts at flattery," Numair finished.

Daine slowed down her horse; Numair followed suit. "Is that what this is about?" Daine asked coyly. "You don't want men flirting with me?" Daine gave him a mischievous grin.

Numair blushed, "No, it is for our protection. The fact that it keeps the young bucks at bay is a bonus."

Daine laughed, "Whatever you say Numair…" Daine brought her horse even closer and slowed it to a halt. She leaned over to give Numair a light kiss on the cheek. "Even though your overprotective nature can be confining, in this instance I find it rather sweet."

Numair smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment"

Daine paused holding up a finger to silence Numair. "Do you hear that?"

Numair took a moment to listen. There was the faint sound of a woman screaming in agony. Daine dismounted her horse and lead it by the reigns into the direction of the cries. They ended up going on the path, which made Numair nervous, but he ended up dismounting and following Daine.

They came upon a small village, and the screaming was coming from one of the houses towards the edge of the woods. The windows were open, and a light smoke was coming from it. It smelt heavily of incense. Daine recognized the smell from when she would go with her mother to aid someone giving birth. It was used to relax the expectant mother. Daine could always tell be the screams that it did little in the way of relaxing.

"What is that?" Numair asked, now holding his hands to his ears.

"That's the sound of a new life being brought into the world," Daine answered.

"It's simply magical," Numair said sarcastically.

Daine rolled her eyes and walked even closer to the house. The front door was open, probably to air out the stuffy midwife's hut. Numair followed close behind her. Daine saw an old midwife frantically trying to calm a woman who lay in a small bed, ready to give birth. The midwife and the expectant mother looked worried. That was never good. A midwife was supposed to remain calm, or at least appear calm no matter what the situation was.

From the looks of it, the baby was breach, and wasn't coming out. This could spell trouble for the mother as well. Both of their lives were on the line.

It was difficult for Numair to interpret the situation in the hut. There was such disarray and chaos. Both of the women were in a panic, so Numair assumed the worst. The midwife barely noticed the two, turning briefly towards them, and then turning back to her patient. At one point the midwife fell to her knees next to the bed and began to pray.

"Please save my daughter and her baby" she pleaded to an invisible listener.

Daine and Numair both realized why there was such frantic panic from the midwife. She was tending to her daughter.

Daine suddenly felt like an intruder, standing outside the hut. She also felt helpless. Whenever her mother would tend to women like this she always had the aid of the gift, even if it wasn't powerful like Numair's.

Numair was also feeling helpless, he wished now more then ever that he had even the most minuscule ability in healing.

Suddenly a cool breeze swept inside the house, dispelling all the incense from the hut. Numair's gift was ready to be unleashed when he considered how peculiar it was that there was no breeze outside the hut. What happened next left Numair and Daine awestruck. A woman dressed in a green dress and veil materialized out of thin air. They knew at once that what they saw was a goddess.

Someone had responded to the midwife's prayer.

Numair thought that the goddess was among the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her golden hair shone radiantly through her veil and her curves…if it weren't for Daine in his life, he'd probably say that this was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"You seek the help of the Green Lady?" The goddess said in a melodious voice. Every word she uttered sounded like it was sung in a lullaby.

Recognition awakened memories that Daine had tried to put to rest. "Ma?"

**Author's Note:** Hey I had to incorporate the gods in this somehow.


	18. Bandits

**Author's Note:** Yeah the first chapter after exams!

_Sapphire Sprite:_ Tamora Pierce helps.

_Luna y sol:_ That wasn't pissy, you were voicing your opinion. You have every right to as long as there is no flaming.

_Dragon and the Wild Mage:_ hehe thank you, I don't think you'll like this chapter as much. I didn't really like it.

_EquestrianBabe:_ that's great, everyone should read Tamora Pierce.

_Goddess of Muffins:_ Ha ha, well here is the update, I hope you aren't too disappointed by it.

_Maglenan Princess:_ thanks, I always loved Numair's over protective side.

_Roherwen:_ Yeah, poor Numair. Yes, her past will slowly come to her.

_Lady Knight 1512:_ Will they? I don't know I guess you'll have to read and find out.

_heather-marie:_ perhaps they can.

_Tortalls Resident Wildchild:_ thanks, but I never thought that there could be anything but an evil cliffy.

_Kit49:_ thank you.

_jollyrancher-j2k:_ yes, he did. Ha ha, that sort of angered me. I'm a brunette. Oh well he ends up with the brunette in the end.

_A Travelling Mord-Sith:_ Thanks. How'd exams go by the way?

_GSCer:_ Why thank you my humble subject. j/k

_wild-wizard-women:_ thank you, I'm glad people responded well to Sarra's entrance.

_Green Inkblot:_ Haha, thank you, I appreciate every cookie.

**Chapter 18**

The Green Lady smiled and winked at Daine through her veil. Daine didn't know what to make of the situation, she was so confused. What did this all mean? Daine began sweating, and started to feel nauseous. Overwhelmed with what she was seeing, she fainted, and her world went dark.

_Daine woke from her trance; there was Brokefang licking at a wound on his forepaw. Daine noticed that she too had blood all over her arms. She also wore no clothes. What had happened? Bandits, she remembered them. Daine looked down to see her mother dying in her lap. She then realized that the blood on her arms wasn't her own._

_Sarra's vision was going blurry; she thought she saw her daughter hovering over her. "Daine, I love you…" She whispered, but was cut off as she began coughing up blood. Daine knew that was a sign that her mother was beyond healing._

_Tears ran down Daine's cheeks, mixing with dried blood and dirt as they ran down her face; "Ma please, don't leave me."_

"_Your father…" Sarra began, but she never finished. The cold embrace of death had come for her, taking her somewhere that she'd be at peace. Cloud, her trustworthy mountain pony, lay down beside her, for warmth as well as comfort._

Daine woke up to a horrible smell. Numair's face hovered over her. He held her loosely in his arms, waving a vile of a pungent herb. Its scent could probably wake the dead. Daine tried to recall her dream, but it slipped away from her as water slipped from your open hands. She could only remember the feeling that it left behind, utter sorrow and dread.

"Daine, are you alright?" Numair asked, still holding the vile beneath her nose.

"I will be when you cork that awful stuff. What is it anyways?"

Numair smiled to see that Daine was indeed alright, "It is wakeflower."

"That can not possibly be a flower!" Daine stated.

"It is, it is local to swamps, or bogs…"

"Enough," Daine said. She knew that once he got started, he probably would never stop. Numair laughed and helped Daine to her feet. He left an arm around her waist to steady her. Daine was pretty sure that she was stable enough to stand on her own, but she didn't tell Numair that. She rather liked his arm around her like that.

Daine looked around to see that the women who she had seen screaming just before she fainted was now laughing, holding a bundle in her arms. The baby yawned in its mother's arms. The midwife sat on the bed beside her daughter, and her granddaughter.

"Praise to the Green Lady," the old woman murmured.

"Numair, is she still here?" Daine asked.

Numair shook his head, "She left soon after the baby was born, healthy and happy. She told me to tell you that she loves you, and she's sorry that she couldn't stay," Numair frowned, "Daine, what involvement do you have with the gods?"

"I have no idea," she said absentmindedly.

Shaking his head Numair led Daine from the hut, allowing her to get some air. He didn't want to pressure the matter any further. He was frustrated at the fact that they had become side tracked; he didn't know how much time they had. "Daine, I think we should get going."

Once she nodded her agreement, Daine and Numair began to leave, looking back briefly on the happy picture that the three women still inside the hut made. Daine turned back to the road ahead of them, where the horses were picketed ready to start off again.

Numair and Daine were already on their horses ready to canter down the road when the old midwife came running from the hut, shouting after them. Daine stopped her horse, and turned it to face the woman. Numair also stopped his.

"Wait, the Green Lady left this!" she shouted, waving a small brown pouch above her head. The midwife threw the pouch while Daine was atop the horse.

Daine weighed it in her hand; it was too light to be gold…

"She said that it would help you later," The woman explained as if reading Daine's thoughts.

"How?"

The woman shrugged, "I have no clue, in this I am but a messenger."

Daine felt as if she had never been more confused in her entire life. What was going on? All of a sudden she sees her dead mother in the form of a goddess and a woman whose name she didn't even know was giving her gifts on behalf of a long departed family member.

"Thank you," was all Daine could manage to say.

"The name is Miriam by the way," the midwife added. Miriam gave a small curtsy and a toothy smile before turning to rejoin her daughter and granddaughter back inside of the hut.

"Well that was odd," Numair voiced.

"Odd doesn't begin to describe it," Daine responded. Numair shrugged then nudged his horse out in front of him. Daine followed, urging her mount to a steady gait.

Balancing on her horse Daine brought out the leather pouch, curious to see what was inside. When she poured the contents into her palm she was even more puzzled then before. They were an array of scales, of varying colours and sizes. They felt light as feathers, but somehow she knew that they were harder then diamonds. How could this help her in the future? Daine deposited her strange find back into the pouch, and then slipped the small bag into the breast pocket of her shirt.

Numair led them through the small village until they approached a heavily forested road with huge oaks towering to either side shadowing the path in front of them. The oncoming night did not help matters. Daine felt nervous about traveling down that road in the dark but decided to keep quiet about her worries. He seemed to know more about where they were going anyway.

The surrounding forest became eerily silent all of a sudden. The only sound Daine could hear were the leaves waving in the treetops from a light breeze. The next thing she knew, Daine was knocked off of her horse, and pinned to the ground.

She let out a scream to warn Numair, but was bound and gagged in mere moments. Bandits! Her panicked horse whinnied which alerted Numair of the trouble. Turning his own horse he noticed that his love wasn't on her mount. "Daine?" he shouted.

More figures came looming from the darkness, dozens of them and with the element of surprise, they quickly overwhelmed Numair. He threw his gift every which way in desperation. His struggle was ended by a blow to the head, but not before he seriously injured some of the attackers.

Daine wriggled furiously with her captors, the dirty bandits! She felt being lifted by grubby hands, whose owners didn't seem to mind where they groped. She was tossed over someone's shoulders, which was a momentary relief. At least they all weren't touching her anymore.

"Where are we taking them?" asked a voice nearby.

"Take them to the caves," someone ordered.

The bandit carrying her at once started off on a trot, through the wild brush. She felt vines and twigs whip her across the face as well as branches across her back, the bandits were making no attempt to be gentle.

It was light by the time the man carrying her finally slowed. The entire trip was an uncomfortable one for her, but must have been hard on her captor as the trek felt entirely up hill. She was tossed on the ground by the bandit, thrown aside like a rag doll.

"Hmf, hmm, hrm!" Daine shouted through the gag.

It was at this instance that Daine got her first good look at the rogue who kidnapped her. He had wavy brown hair that was ensnared with twigs, and leaves. His clothes weren't in any better a state, dirty from time spent out in the forest. He also had the beginnings of a beard forming on his face.

"What was that lass?" the man asked with a thick accent. It sounded similar to George's.

"Hmm hrm hmf!" Daine shouted again. The brown haired fellow reached down and pulled off Daine's gag.

"Where is Numair!" Daine asked.

"Numair…? I suppose you mean the tall feller. Don't you worry your pretty little head, he's in the caves. You'll see him soon enough."

"The caves?" Daine asked.

"Yes, you know those hollowed out places in mountains. Caves. I'm sure you've heard of them."

Daine rolled her eyes, "Dolt! Of course I know what caves are. Why have you and your dirty little gang taken me and Numair."

"Dolt?" The man said with mock exasperation, "Dirty little gang? I don't appreciate you taking that tone with me missy!" The man reached down to pull up her gag, and Daine took this opportunity to bite down as hard as she could on his fingers. Shouting in pain the man yanked his hand back, and shot Daine a dirty look.

Still looking at his prisoner he shouted to his accomplices, "Be careful about this one, she has fight in her."

* * *

Numair lay groggily on a cold, damp surface; his head throbbing madly. He could feel little drops of blood dripping down the side of his face from an injury near his temple. It was hours before someone came into the caves, and Numair was glad to see that this someone came carrying a water skin. Numair just realized how parched he really was.

The figure approached him and grabbed a fistful of his raven hair, yanking his head back. Numair moaned in pain, and allowed his violent caretaker to force the water skin into his mouth. Numair drank greedily, but was almost tempted to spit it out when he realized it had a strange taste to it. They added something to the drink, perhaps to keep him sedated.

The person shoving water so gracefully down his throat yanked back the skin when an even larger shape approached from behind, dragging something behind him. The large man dropped his prize next to Numair, and he quickly realized that it was Daine.

Numair waited until they had both departed until he crawled towards Daine. She was covered in scrapes and bruises from being dragged to the cave.

"Numair?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded, bringing his bound hands up to stroke her face. "Are you alright?"

"No," Daine stated.

Numair laughed quietly then brought himself even closer to her. His kissed her gently, allowing his lips to linger. She kissed him back, with more ferocity. It was as if she would never get the opportunity to kiss him again. He suddenly jerked himself backwards when he heard the sound of someone approaching.

"My oh my, if it isn't my old school mate, Arram Draper."

**Author's Note:** Not my favourite chapter, but necessary. I wanted to add in another element and I didn't know how to do it.


	19. New Friends

**Author's Note:** Hear is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

_EquestrianBabe:_ thank-you, I hope you like this chapter as well.

_PsychoLioness:_ lol, not a big cliff hanger, but I still managed to squeeze one in there.

_Laurashrub:_ well, you'll soon find out.

_Roherwen:_ Yeah, you guessed it. Most people thought Ozorne.

_heather-marie:_ thank-you, I hate writing those transition chapters.

_fell4adeadguy:_ wow, straight on! Crap you're good.

_Maglenan Princess:_ you'll have to see, you won't have to wait long. Both of your questions should be answered in this chappy.

_Goddess Of The Moon_: good guess, keep reading to confirm your suspicions.

_Lady Knight 1512_: Yeah, good guess on the scales.

_GSCer:_ yes she could have, and maybe she does. The encounter with the bandits isn't over yet.

_Dragon and the Wild Mage:_ Haha, I laughed at your review, I get the feeling that you were excited at the time.

_jollyrancher-j2k:_ hehe, this is the element I wanted to add in! You'll figure it out by the end of the chapter.

_Luna y sol:_ Hmm, I dunno how to answer some of those questions, I guess I'll have to tweak what Tamora Pierce has laid down a bit.

_wild-wizard-women:_ hehe, thanks. I'm glad that it was well received.

_Goddess of Muffins:_ well here's that update you wanted.

_Green Inkblot:_ sick of cookies? Never!

_jamie lynn:_ lol, alright.

_Kit49:_ or could it? I guess you are going to have to keep reading to find out.

_A Travelling Mord-Sith:_ the cliffhangers won't be the end of you, it will be the fairy god father!

**Chapter 19**

"Tristan?" Numair asked groggily.

Tristan laughed, "It has been a long time Arram."

"It has" Numair muttered in agreement.

Tristan turned his attention to Daine, looking her up and down. "Who's the girl"

Daine shifted her weight until she was able to sit upright, which she found difficult with both her arms and legs bound. "The _girl_ is Daine," she answered for Numair.

"Ah, your lover…" Tristan nodded. "I didn't think you would choose someone who was so strong spirited. Usually your way is to prey on the weak."

Numair was trembling with anger. That wasn't true! At least it wasn't true now. "You are just angry because Varice didn't love you," he retorted. Numair knew that Tristan always had feelings for Varice. That woman always divided them as youths. Ozorne would usually act as a mediator.

Tristan went red with a hidden fury that he hadn't shown since they were school mates. Tristan pulled his fist back then punched Numair hard in the gut. Daine winced at his cries of pain. "Your mouth always did get you into a world of trouble" Tristan shouted, while throwing another punch.

Daine now grew worried. She wished there was some way out of her bounds. She opened herself to her magic seeking whatever aid she could but the only animal already in the cave was a mouse, picking at the crumbs left behind by the bandits.

'_Can you help me?'_ Daine asked the tiny creature through mind speech.

The mouse crept closer until it inches away from Daine. _'What do you want me to do?' _the mouse replied.

'_Chew through the ropes that tie my hands together' _Daine instructed, _'Can you do that for me?'_

'_I can, but it might take a while.'_

Daine sighed; she needed to be free now. She didn't think that Tristan would get tired anytime soon. She felt the furry little creature crawl up onto her forearm. The mouse would try anyway.

"Stop it!" Daine cried in attempts to draw Tristan's attention towards her.

Tristan stopped punching Numair, leaving him with a black eye and a bloody lip as he turned towards Daine. "Well what do we have here?" Tristan said, smiling mischievously.

Daine spat at Tristan, getting him in the eye. Daine smiled proudly, while Tristan wiped his face on his sleeve. "You are just as troublesome as Draper you know, and look what I did to him for his loose mouth."

"Of course you had to do it when he was half conscious and bound. You couldn't beat him any other way." Daine said while looking at the ground. She wanted to appear uninterested.

Angered, Tristan slapped Daine. Tears came to her eyes from the sting of his hand on her face. Surprised, Daine toppled over and a brown leather pouch fell from her breast pocket. Tristan's menacing smile turned to a look of curiosity as he reached down to take hold of the pouch.

"What is it?" Tristan asked Daine.

"It's none of your business, now give it back!" Daine ordered.

Tristan laughed, Daine knew that she was not in a position to be ordering around this lunatic with a quick temper. At least it gave Numair a chance to recuperate. Tristan poured the shiny scales into his palm, and his eyes went wide.

"Do you know that you carried the equivalent to the wealth of Carthak in your breast pocket?" Tristan asked.

Daine kept her eyes staring downward and shook her head.

"What you carried with you are dragon scales, they're priceless!" Tristan said baffled.

"I'll give them to you if you let me and Numair be on our way."

"Numair? Is that what he's going by now?" Tristan laughed, "And I already have the dragon scales in my hand, why would I need to bargain for them?"

Daine tried to think of another way to distract him; she needed just a little more time for the mouse to undo the ropes. "What are you doing up here in the mountains anyway?" Daine asked, trying to feign interest.

"We're a group who grew tired of Ozorne's rule and are attempting to build up a force to overthrow him." Tristan said loudly, enough for the men gathered at the mouth of the cave to hear. Daine could see them nodding and cheering at the cave's entrance. Tristan bent down to whisper something to Daine. "Of course I know that it is a useless attempt, but Ozorne commanded me to infiltrate this puny threat and eliminate them."

Daine felt the ropes fraying as the mouse finished his work. She had to wait for the right moment…Tristan turned away from her briefly to get a good look at the black mage, who lay injured on the floor. This was her chance. Daine pulled her hands apart, tearing the rope. She pounced on Tristan.

Taken by surprise, Tristan dropped belly first on the ground; the wind was knocked out of him. Daine and the former friend of Numair wrestled on the floor, each trying to gain the upper hand. Men quickly came bustling from the cave entrance, trying to grab at Daine.

"He's working for Ozorne!" Daine shouted when she was finally pulled off of Tristan by some of his lackeys.

The men who took a hold of Daine dropped her to the floor. Daine hadn't realized that her legs were still tied.

"Is this true?" A man asked who Daine recognized as the one who carried her to the caves.

Tristan looked shocked, "I can't believe you would think that of me. Who are you going to trust, me, or some troublesome northerner?"

Numair finally came up with the energy to say something, "It's true, Tristan, Ozorne and I were school mates. Tristan still associates with the emperor."

The men turned to Tristan who still lay disheveled on the floor. Looking lost, Tristan blast a pulse of yellow magic, momentarily blinding everyone in the cave. When their eyes adjusted back to the lighting of the dim cavern Tristan had already left. Daine was glad to see that he had dropped something. The dragon scales. Daine scooped them up and slipped them into a more secure place, the pouch on her belt.

"After him!" someone commanded, urging everyone to chase Tristan. Only Daine and Numair stayed behind, out of the hunt. Daine wanted to go, but realized that her feet were still tied; all she could do was hop.

Daine sat down and started working at the knots tangling her feet, and Numair tried to wrestle out of his.

"Mind explaining who that was?" Daine asked.

Numair sighed, "He was a friend of mine back in Carthak."

"Was?" Daine speculated.

"Well he isn't anymore for obvious reasons," Numair said.

Daine finally managed to get her feet free, stretching them she continued with conversation, "I never saw him in Carthak, you couldn't have been friends then. You purposely failed to mention him."

Numair winced; why did he have to fall in love with the only one who could keep him on his toes. "Well there was an incident with Varice; we both desired her affections and her undivided attention…"

"I assume that you got those affections, and Tristan was left to witness a happy young couple; the love of his life and his best friend." Daine speculated.

Daine approached Numair and began helping him with the ropes on his hands. She was gentle with her movements; it relaxed Numair. "Well it sounds almost horrible when you put it that way," Numair joked.

Daine rolled her eyes, finally managing to untie Numair. She tried to pull back her hands, but Numair took a hold of them. "I'm glad to see that you're alright," Numair said.

Daine looked at Numair, his face bruised and bleeding. "I wish I could say the same about you." Numair wiped the blood from his lip on his sleeve, hoping that would make it look better.

"Better?" Numair asked.

Daine planted a gentle kiss on Numair's mouth, "A little" she admitted.

Numair smiled, and began kissing Daine along her neck, her cheeks, and her mouth. He found his lip was bruised slightly, and it hurt to kiss her but it felt so right. Daine did nothing to stop him, and soon she was kissing him back. Numair worked his hands up her back, rubbing her gently.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Someone asked.

Numair stopped abruptly, and realized that he almost got carried away. Daine didn't seem to care; in fact she looked disappointed that they were interrupted.

"No, we were just…" Numair said blushing.

The man laughed, "Never mind that. The name's Klyde and I just wanted to apologize on behalf of the crew," Klyde said offering a hand to Numair, who accepted. The man had a firm handshake, Numair liked that.

"Klyde, what are you and a bunch of grown men doing living up in the mountains like this?" Daine inquired.

"Starting a revolution!" he exclaimed as if Daine was daft.

Numair sighed, seeing how hopeless their attempt was. "You aren't going to get far; you are just a band of ruffians who will be in big trouble if Tristan manages to go tell Ozorne about you."

"Well at least we're trying. And what are you two doing up here in the mountains anyways?" Klyde asked.

Numair began blushing, realizing that he would sound like a hypocrite with his answer. Daine piped up in his stead, "The two of us are going to start a revolution!"

Klyde laughed merrily at her sarcasm, "You cannot possibly be a Nobel!"

Daine grinned, "Nope, commoner by birth, and a commoner at heart."

"Well I think I have come up with a brilliant idea. We both have the same goal, to get rid of Ozorne. We are one the same side…" Klyde began.

"Are you suggesting a partnership?" Numair asked.

"Exactly!" Klyde affirmed.

"We could certainly use all the help we can get," Daine mentioned, trying to persuade her teacher.

"How could I say no?" Numair responded shrugging. Klyde slapped Numair in the back, laughing all the while, while Numair tried to hide his grunts from the hard hits.

Klyde looked them both up and down, "Well let's go tell the boys!"

**Author's Note:** Sorry if updates come a little slower. Hard semester.


End file.
